Desperate Witches
by Mel036
Summary: En 1970, Tom Jedusor est de retour sous le pseudonyme de Voldemort. Elles sont 5. 5 femmes qui ont tout à perdre, et peu à gagner. Chapitre 10 en ligne !
1. Alassë Rogan

**Voici une nouvelle fic, assez différente de ma précédente**, **et qui plaira, je l'espère. Les personnages principaux ne sont pas de JKR, ils sont ma création. Mais bien sûr, je place l'histoire en Angleterre, dans le monde d'Harry Potter, avec tout autour les personnages que nous connaissons.**

**L'histoire se situe en 1970 et années suivantes.**

**Chapitre 1 –Alassë Rogan-**

Alassë Rogan repoussa son assiette d'un geste vif, et celle-ci alla se briser sur le sol. Elle observa les pommes de terre rouler sur le carrelage de l'appartement, les yeux dans le vide, la tête pleine de questions sans réponse. Elle avait perdu l'appétit depuis longtemps. Depuis un an, à vrai dire, depuis qu'il était revenu, semant la discorde et la haine sur son passage.

A cette époque là, Alassë était l'une des plus jeunes guérisseuses de St Mangouste, mais pas la moins douée. Elle était la représentation parfaite de la beauté féminine, et bon nombre de ses amies ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle était toujours célibataire, à 29 ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds, à en faire pâlir d'envie les plus belles filles des revues de mode, descendaient jusqu'à sa taille et se balançaient lentement au rythme de ses pas. Elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux en amandes et les traits fins, bref, Alassë était la plus belle fille qu'il pouvait être donné de rencontrer. Lorsqu'elle commença à travailler à l'hôpital magique de Londres, elle se fit plus d'ennemis que d'amis. Les autres guérisseurs étaient jaloux de son don pour la médecine, jaloux de sa beauté, jaloux de sa gentillesse…

Mais au début de l'année 1970, il n'y eut plus de place pour les enfantillages. Alassë se rappellerait toujours de cet homme qu'il avait dû interner d'urgence. Son visage et ses yeux revenaient régulièrement hanter ses rêves les plus terrifiants. Deux yeux injectés de sang, deux yeux qui roulaient à une vitesse ahurissante dans leur orbite, puis qui s'arrêtaient brusquement et vous fixaient à vous donner envie de vomir… Deux yeux qui se fermèrent à tout jamais après des heures de folie. Deux yeux que pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Et une bouche… Une bouche qui répétait inlassablement les même mots, le même nom, la même phrase, encore et encore : Voldemort est là…

En ce mois de mars de l'année 1970, Alassë ne savait rien de l'identité de ce Voldemort qui avait tant terrifié ce pauvre homme. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Quelques mois plus tard, arrivèrent à St Mangouste beaucoup d'autres cas de folie. Folie qui pouvait tourner à l'envie de meurtre, ou de suicide. Cela dit, aucun ne la marquerait plus que le premier, l'annonciateur de Mort, comme les autres guérisseurs l'avaient surnommé. Pour Alassë, il n'était qu'un pauvre homme qui s'était probablement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Comme tous les autres qui allaient suivre.

Alassë fit disparaître l'assiette et les pommes de terres d'un coup de baguette. Il n'y avait pas que les fous. Il y avait aussi des blessés, des torturés, des morts… Mais la mort aurait tellement été préférable pour bon nombre d'entre eux. Voldemort ne se contentait pas de tuer et de torturer jusqu'à la folie. Non… Il ralliait des sorciers à sa cause. Les Sang Purs, qui désiraient plus que tout le pouvoir et la purification de la race des sorciers, rejoignirent ses rangs et poursuivirent l'œuvre de leur maître. Les Mangemorts, partisans de Lord Voldemort, tuaient aveuglément, détruisaient des familles, s'en prenaient aux moldus… transgressaient toutes les valeurs sorcières qui s'étaient mises en place au fil des siècles.

Alassë avait maintenant réellement envie de vomir. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait cloché ? Ce n'était pas seulement un homme. Ce n'était pas seulement Voldemort. C'était toute une société qui était en train d'être pervertie.

Il y avait Voldemort, il y avait les Mangemorts, et il y avait les autres. Sang-mêlés, Sang Purs qui trahissaient leur famille, enfants de moldus : les autres. Et si ceux-là s'étaient tous battus ? Et si ceux là avaient décidé de rétablir la paix, coûte que coûte ? Non, il n'en serait pas ainsi. Certains se cachaient, d'autres se laissaient manipuler, d'autres encore attendaient patiemment la Mort… Et le reste… le reste tentait de sauver une civilisation sorcière en déclin. Le reste tentait le tout pour le tout, et se faisait massacrer. Des petits groupes de sorciers se créaient au sein des résistants. On ne sortait plus seul, on déjeunait à plusieurs, on se rassurait les uns les autres… On se voilait la face.

Alassë faisait partie de l'un d'eux. Elles étaient cinq. Cinq femmes qui n'avaient pas d'autres points communs que celui de faire partie de la gente féminine. Mais elles voulaient aussi se battre. Solitaires, intelligentes, courageuses, elles n'avaient pas la moindre envie de se laisser dominer. Chaque soir, elles se réunissaient chez l'une d'entre elles pour parler de leur journée, organiser la résistance, mesurer les dégâts. Elles avaient appris à se connaître, tissé des liens d'amitié, et maintenant, rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Dans une heure, elles avaient toutes rendez-vous chez la plus âgée d'entre elles, Eleanor Lloyd. Elle habitait dans un manoir qui avait jadis appartenu à sa famille et qui lui revenait de droit, malgré la haine qui s'était installée entre elle et sa défunte mère.

Alassë se leva et prit sa cape vert émeraude qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules. Elle la tenait de sa mère et ne s'en séparait jamais. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais connu cette femme. Avant l'entrée d'Alassë à Poudlard, son père la prenait sur ses genoux lui racontait que la femme qu'il avait aimé était d'une beauté envoûtante, si pure, si mystérieuse, tout comme Alassë. Il lui disait qu'elle l'avait rencontrée dans les arbres d'une contrée lointaine et inconnue de la plupart des hommes. Ses paroles étaient mystérieuses, incompréhensibles, mais la jeune fille se plaisait à les écouter.

Juste avant de partir pour l'école de sorcellerie, elle avait surpris son père, en grande conversation avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, son regard lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Tout comme sa démarche… et ses cheveux… Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, la femme s'approcha d'elle, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, et lui posa quelque chose dans le creux de la main. Alassë aperçut un pendentif blanc, fin et allongé, qui comportait une feuille verte à l'extrémité où une chaînette d'or était rattachée.

- _Met-le, ne le perd pas_, murmura la femme dans une langue qu'Alassë ne connaissait pas, mais comprenait parfaitement.

Elle lui montra ensuite un petit coffret qui était posé sur le buffet de leur salon.

- _Le pendentif en est la clé. Tu pourras l'ouvrir à ta majorité humaine_, poursuivit-elle.

Lorsque la femme retourna vers son père, elle lui prit la main et ils disparurent, emportés par un flot de lumière aveuglante, laissant Alassë seule au milieu du grand appartement qui allait être le sien durant les dix-huit années suivantes.

Des années plus tard, au moment d'ouvrir le coffret, Alassë avait compris. Cette femme était sa mère, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle n'était pas non plus une sorcière, ni une moldue. Non, elle était autre chose. Cette fois, ce fut le coffret qui lui apporta les réponses à ses questions. A l'intérieur, il y avait la cape verte qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Sa mère lui attribuait de mystérieux pouvoirs qu'Alassë n'avait jamais eu le temps d'exploiter. Il y avait aussi un morceau de parchemin où tout lui était expliqué.

Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas qu'une légende… Ils s'étaient juste exilés lorsque la race des sorciers s'était développée, par crainte de leurs pouvoirs magiques et de l'utilisation qu'ils allaient en faire. Alassë ne le savait pas encore à cette époque, mais ils avaient eu raison. Sa mère lui avouait aussi le nom du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient et lui promettait qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Alassë ferma le coffret et ne le rouvrir jamais. Elle garda la cape et le pendentif, qu'elle ne quittait plus, mais ne relut pas la mystérieuse lettre de sa mère. Jamais elle n'essaya de retrouver les siens, ou encore ses parents.

Alassë chassa ses souvenirs d'un mouvement de tête. Elle boutonna sa cape et ferma son appartement de l'intérieur. Elle avait réussi à dresser un maléfice anti-transplanage tout autour de l'appartement, tout en se laissant la possibilité d'apparaître ou de disparaître quand bon lui semblait. Elle vérifia que tout était en ordre, et transplana pour la banlieue de Londres. Elle savait qu'elle allait être en avance, mais l'heure de la réunion était symbolique. La nuit se mettait à tomber lorsqu'elle prit la direction du manoir de son amie. Il n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où elle était apparu, mais Alassë était toujours terrifiée à l'idée qu'un Mangemort soit caché entre les arbres, à attendre qu'une sorcière imprudente passe à sa portée. Par chance, en plus de la cape, elle avait aussi hérité de sa mère la capacité de ne faire que très peu de bruit en marchant, si ce n'est pas du tout. Elle atteignit le portail de manoir avec un soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle sonna, un visage familier apparut à la fenêtre du dernier étage. Une femme brune lui fit un sourire et lui signifia d'un geste qu'elle descendait. Alassë acquiesça et attendit patiemment, nerveuse, mais patiente. Au moment où la lumière s'alluma au rez-de-chaussée du manoir, une main se posa sur son épaule. Alassë réprima un hurlement et se retourna vivement, la baguette pointée sur une jeune femme aux cheveux noir jais qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Arwen ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix choquée. Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Le grincement du portail qui s'ouvrait empêcha Arwen de répondre, et les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans l'allée qui menait à l'imposante bâtisse.

Lorsque Eleanor leur ouvrit la porte, Alassë remarqua qu'elles étaient au complet. A côté de la maîtresse de maison, Tamsin McGregor leur faisait un signe de la main, tandis que Maggie Warren se contentait d'un sourire. Eleanor les conduisit dans le grenier, lieu où elles tenaient habituellement leur réunion, et qu'elle avait retapé en un petit salon. Là-haut, elles étaient sûres de ne pas être dérangées, bien que les deux seules habitantes du manoir étaient Eleanor et sa fille, Holly.

- Nous sommes au complet, je crois que nous pouvons commencer, dit Eleanor en s'asseyant.

- Quelque chose de nouveau, aujourd'hui ? demanda Maggie.

- On a eu un blessé grave à St Mangouste, répondit Alassë. Il est arrivé ce matin. Sa femme l'a retrouvé devant la porte de leur maison. Il a de longues et profondes cicatrices sur tout le corps, mais nous ne savons pas quel sort en est la cause…

- Et lui ? demanda Eleanor. Il ne souvient plus de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée. On ne sait pas s'il ne veut pas parler ou s'il ne peut plus parler…

Un silence suivit la déclaration d'Alassë. C'était comme un rituel, qu'elles faisaient à chaque fois. Un recueillement inconscient. Eleanor se releva et alla ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'escalier.

- Nouhi ! appela-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas précipités se firent entendre. Un elfe de maison apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un plateau contenant un service à thé dans les bras.

- Merci, dit Eleanor en récupérant le plateau qu'elle posa sur une petite table.

- C'est étrange, dit soudainement Maggie tandis qu'Eleanor servait le thé. On a retrouvé un corps, hier, qui portait le même genre de cicatrices.

- Et personne au ministère ne connaissait ce sort ?

Maggie et Arwen, qui travaillaient toutes les deux au département des Aurors, se concertèrent du regard et répondirent d'un signe négatif de la tête.

- Probablement un nouveau sort de torture qui aurait été inventé récemment… Ou qui n'a jamais été enregistré.

- Les impardonnables ne sont pas suffisants ? demanda Alassë d'une voix choquée.

- Apparemment non, répondit Arwen. Au fait, Tamsin, tu as réussi à avoir ton poste à Poudlard ?

- J'ai passé un entretien hier, avec le professeur Dumbledore, répondit-elle entre deux gorgées de thé. Il m'a dit que si tout allait comme prévu, je commencerais la semaine prochaine, pour la rentrée.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire, lui ? demanda Alassë.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Pourquoi ?

- Il est puissant et tout le monde l'écoute, répondit Alassë. Il pourrait réunir une partie de la population sorcière.

- J'essayerai de lui en parler.

Alassë, comme tous les autres sorciers britanniques, avait beaucoup de respect pour le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait été son professeur de métamorphose et elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Cependant, elle sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre. Leurs forces magiques étaient probablement égales, le combat serait sans issu. Il fallait rallier la population autour d'une même cause. Comme le faisait Voldemort lui-même.

Alors était-ce cela, le but de cette guerre ? Souder la population sorcière ?

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Comme tous les soirs, elles réfléchissaient. Chacune avait probablement sa théorie, sa solution, son opinion, mais elles essayaient de trouver un moyen ensemble, car elles savaient que l'union était la seule chose qu'il leur restait.


	2. Eleanor Lloyd

**Je poste le second chapitre pour montrer l'organisation de ma fic (en réponse à Arwwen).**

**Le troisième est encore en cours d'écriture, mais je risque d'avoir des posts espacés à cause d'une autre fic qui n'est pas terminée.**

_ Javoue avoir été réticente au début en raison des nouveaux personnages mais je reconnais que la lecture était tout à fait plaisante._

Merci beaucoup. J'essaye d'avoir un style d'écriture accrocheur, pour palier le problème des nouveaux personnages, justement.

_En parlant de cette dernière, est-ce que c'est une elfe ou une sorte de dryade/vélane ? En tout cas, tout sauf une marie sue j'espère !_

Tu cites vélane et efle, l'un des deux sera démenti dans le chapitre qui suit (encore un peu plus bas). Pour l'autre…. Mystère.

Sinon, elle n'est pas du tout une Marie-sue (j'ai appris hier ce que c'était qu'une Marie-sue, un peu avant que tu postes ta review). Elle est très belle, mais pour le reste, tout à fait normal (enfin…). Disons qu'elle n'a pas un QI de 360.

Ca ne se voyait pas ? Pourtant, j'ai bien précisé que sa beauté avait quelque chose de particulier ! Elle n'est pas simplement belle parce que je voulais un perso trop-méga-beau-à-faire-tomber (nan c'est pas vrai, je voulais pas un perso trop-méga-beau-et-tout-le-reste). En plus, je déteste les fics prâlines. Amateurs de couples en tous genre, passez votre chemin.

**Chapitre 2 –Eleanor Lloyd-**

Eleanor Lloyd avait quarante ans, mais restait encore très séduisante. Ses nombreuses mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de son chignon s'accordaient avec son regard pétillant. Elle était mariée, avait une fille de seize ans et un manoir familial rempli au possible d'argenterie et de babioles toutes plus chères les unes que les autres. Elle travaillait au ministère, pour la justice magique, et gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour assurer le bonheur à ses enfants et petits-enfants. Il y a un an, Eleanor était la plus heureuse des femmes.

Il y a un an, lorsqu'elle arrivait au ministère, elle était saluée par la plupart des employés, et était très respectée. Les affaires et plaidoiries les plus importantes lui étaient confiées, et si elle ne les avait pas, on venait lui demander conseil. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs du ministère comme une reine, mais jamais elle n'abusait de son pouvoir. Elle avait d'ailleurs pour habitude d'aller saluer tout le personnel de son département, chaque matin. C'était cette gentillesse qui la rendait détestée de la plupart des sorciers de haut rang. Ces Sang Purs vaniteux avaient pour seul objectif de tout contrôler. Les Malefoy, les Black, tous les mêmes… Le jeune Lucius Malefoy n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se pavaner au ministère en prenant des airs hautains et en donnant des ordres aux employés les moins importants. Le jeu préféré d'Eleanor était de passé à côté de lui pendant qu'il distribuait ses directives, de s'arrêter à sa hauteur et de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il finissait par quitter les lieux, la tête basse et l'œil mauvais.

Mais les Sang Purs la détestaient pour la seule et bonne raison qu'elle était comme eux. Elle aussi avait une longue lignée de sorciers et sorcières derrière elle. Mais au fil des années, elle s'était attachée aux moldus et aux sorciers que l'on nommait sournoisement les « Sang de bourbe ». Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de faire passer une loi contre les anti-moldus, destinée à les punir plus sévèrement, elle avait été bannie de sa famille. Sa mère avait cessé de lui adresser la parole et refusait de la voir. Cependant, Eleanor étant la dernière descendante des Lloyd, elle n'avait pas osé la déshériter et il y a quelques années, le manoir et toute la fortune familiale lui étaient revenus de droit.

Eleanor était donc le seul obstacle aux sorciers de Sang Pur qui prenaient des airs de propriétaires lorsqu'ils étaient au ministère de la magie. Dès qu'elle passait dans les couloirs, le rang social était oublié et les employés se tournaient vers elle, la saluant de gestes amicaux auxquels elle répondait avec le sourire. Eleanor était belle, Eleanor était chaleureuse, Eleanor attirait tous les regards, Eleanor était une princesse.

Mais tout avait changé, il y a un peu moins d'un an. Maintenant, lorsqu'elle passait dans les couloirs, elle n'avait pas le droit à un regard. Lorsqu'elle levait la main pour saluer un de ses collègues, celui-ci lui lançait un regard froid avant de passer son chemin d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'elle croisait Lucius Malefoy, il ne manquait pas de prévenir tout l'étage de sa présence, avec un sourire un coin et un regard moqueur, triomphal. Et à chaque fois, les conversations en cours s'arrêtaient et elle sentait des dizaines de paires d'yeux se braquer sur elle.

Elle avait une maladie contagieuse. Elle qui avait toujours rendu une justice impeccable avait été victime d'une erreur de verdict. Elle avait l'affreuse tare d'être la femme d'un homme qui s'était fourvoyé. A l'aube de la montée en puissant de Lord Voldemort, Rowan, son époux, c'était fait manipuler. Les sorciers de Sang Pur commençaient tout juste à rejoindre des rangs des Mangemorts lorsque Voldemort s'était mis à lancer les premiers Imperium. Ce n'était pas commun… Personne n'avait imaginé une seule seconde que l'époux d'Eleanor avait pu agir contre sa volonté. Non. Tout le monde avait cru qu'il avait torturé sa fille de sang froid, en pleine rue, devant des dizaines de moldus et de sorciers.

C'était pendant une belle après-midi de mai. Eleanor venait de terminer un procès et s'apprêtait à quitter le ministère lorsqu'un employé vint lui annoncer que son mari s'était fait arrêter et aller être jugé. Eleanor eut le droit d'aller lui parler. Dix minutes, pas une de plus. Il lui jura qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, qu'il avait été forcé.

_- Voldemort est bien plus dangereux que les gens ne le pensent, Eleanor._

Les dernières paroles de son mari lui revenaient régulièrement en tête. Il lui avait fait promettre d'être forte. Elle l'avait été. Holly aussi. Depuis un an, Rowan était à Azkaban, mais Eleanor n'avait jamais eu le droit d'aller lui rendre visite.

Rowan avait eu raison. Voldemort s'était vite avéré beaucoup plus puissant qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Au début, les sorciers avaient cru que son mari avait succombé à la folie, l'envie de pouvoir due aux évènements récents. Puis ils avaient compris. Rowan était un Mangemort… Eleanor était donc la femme d'un partisan de Lord Voldemort. N'ayant aucune preuve de sa culpabilité, ils se contentaient de l'ignorer, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable de sa baguette. Elle n'avait plus que les affaires mineures. Celles où il fallait décider de la culpabilité d'un adolescent qui avait ensorcelé le dentier de sa grand-mère ou mis le feu à une boite au lettre moldue.

Elle se vengerait, elle se l'était promise. Elle prouverait à toute la population sorcière que son mari était innocent. Mais la pire des choses n'était peut-être pas de sentir ces regards malsains sur sa nuque. Sa colère était plus intense que jamais lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de Lucius Malefoy. Il était triomphal. Il lui disait « Tu vois, j'ai fini par gagner ». Mais Eleanor n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de laisser un coupable en liberté alors qu'un innocent était en prison. Et elle en était persuadée : Lucius Malefoy était coupable. Il était un Mangemort.

Ce sentiment de fierté, ce sentiment d'appartenir à une autre race, une race supérieure, on pouvait déjà le lire dans ses yeux, avant. Mais quand Eleanor arrivait, la flamme s'éteignait. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en était que plus intense, et semblait encore augmenter lorsqu'elle croisait son regard.

Oui, Lucius Malefoy était maléfique. Pas autant que Voldemort, car il lui suffisait de peu pour être comblé. Du respect, du pouvoir, l'impression d'être le maître. Voilà ce qui contentait Lucius Malefoy. Il en fallait beaucoup plus à Lord Voldemort. Il pouvait torturer et tuer comme bon lui semblait, être craint comme personne, considéré comme le plus puissant de tous les sorciers, ce n'était pas assez.

Eleanor quitta le grenier dans lequel elle passait la plus grande partie de ses journées et descendit dans la cuisine. Là, l'elfe de maison de la famille attendait ses instructions, comme chaque soir.

- Un repas pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Eleanor. Juste du thé. Pour cinq, comme d'habitude.

L'elfe acquiesça et ouvrit un placard, en quête de la bouilloire.

Comme chaque soir, Eleanor se réunissait avec un groupe d'amies. Elle était heureuse de les voir, heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie, sa fille ne rentrant de Poudlard que pendant les vacances. Ces quatre femmes étaient les seules qui ne la rejetaient pas. Peut-être parce qu'elles avaient elles aussi étaient victimes de situations semblables. Peut-être parce que pour elles aussi, la montée en puissance de Voldemort avait changé bien des choses. Toutes les cinq, elles avaient compris une chose : une situation difficile était toujours beaucoup plus facile à vivre à plusieurs, en se serrant et les coudes.

Et c'est ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles se serraient les coudes et affrontaient l'avenir à plusieurs. Elles avaient juré de ne jamais se séparer, de toujours se venir en aide, de ne jamais s'avouer vaincu face à Voldemort et à ses partisans. D'ailleurs, le rêve d'Eleanor aurait été de regrouper tous les sorciers qui se battaient en ce moment pour libérer la population sorcière. Les regrouper autour d'un même nom, d'un même but. Il y avait déjà le ministère, bien sûr, mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ils organisaient la résistance. C'était beaucoup trop superficiel, beaucoup trop théorique. Tout cela manquait d'initiatives personnelles et de prises de risques.

La sonnette du manoir retentit. Eleanor s'approcha de la fenêtre et aperçut Maggie Warren. Pour elle, Maggie était la sorcière la plus intelligente et la plus douée qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. La première fois qu'elle s'était croisée, Maggie l'avait tirée d'une bien mauvaise situation. Elles étaient à Poudlard, Eleanor en septième année et Maggie préfète en cinquième année. Grégory Lloyd, le demi-frère de son mari, un petit imbécile prétentieux qui avait promis de lui faire la peau, était sur le point d'exaucer sa promesse. Eleanor ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans les cachots avec comme seul compagnie son demi-frère préféré. Et qui plus est, même si Eleanor était une sorcière très respectée, il y a un an, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les duels et celui contre Grégory Lloyd s'avérait fort désastreux. Après deux ou trois échanges de sorts, elle s'était retrouvée désarmée, sa baguette beaucoup trop loin d'elle pour être récupérable. Au moment où Eleanor se voyait ramasser la correction de sa vie, Maggie était arrivée, son insigne étincelante et sa baguette levée. Lorsque Grégory était parti ventre à terre, des poireaux lui sortant des oreilles et du nez, Eleanor se serait jetée aux pieds de sa sauveuse. Mais sa dignité était la seule chose qu'il lui restait. Elle se contenta juste d'un regard admiratif et d'un sourire. A partir de ce jour là, Maggie Warren devint la meilleure amie d'Eleanor Lloyd.

- Excuse-moi de mon retard… commença Maggie.

- Tu es en avance, répondit Eleanor avec un sourire.

- … mais j'ai croisé un Mangemort sur la route.

Eleanor la tira à l'intérieur de la maison, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur et claqua la porte qu'elle ferma à double tour.

- Tu n'as rien j'espère ? demanda-t-elle en la détaillant de haut en bas, cherchant les marques du combat.

- Non, mais je ne pourrai pas en dire autant du Mangemort… répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Pas de chance, il a détallé comme un lapin, je n'ai pas vu son visage.

Maggie baissa les yeux et eut un profond soupir. On aurait dit que rien ne lui faisait plus de peine que de ne pas avoir un nom à donner le lendemain, en arrivant au ministère.

- J'espère que c'était Lucius Malefoy, se dit Eleanor.

- Pardon ?

- Non… rien.

Maggie et Eleanor eurent à peine le temps de monter au grenier que la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Tamsin McGregor, une jeune fille de vingt-sept ans, venait d'arriver au manoir. Tamsin était la plus jeune de leur groupe, mais elles l'avaient toujours traité comme si elle avait autant d'expérience qu'elles. Dès le début du retour de Tom Jedusor en Lord Voldemort, elles l'avaient prise sous leur aile. Eleanor savait que Tamsin leur en été très reconnaissante, n'ayant ni famille, ni amis.

Peu de temps après, les deux filles manquantes arrivèrent. Eleanor était sans cesse subjugué par la beauté d'Alassë Rogan. Ce n'était pas une beauté de star de cinéma ou de top model moldu. C'était autre chose, plus pur, plus naturel. A chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, elle se disait qu'Alassë ne pouvait pas être comme elle. Ce n'était pas non plus une vélane. Les vélanes sont fourbes, et leur beauté n'a rien de pur. Au contraire, elles s'en servent généralement pour attirer les hommes. Non, Alassë Rogan n'était pas une vélane, et Eleanor se demandait à quelle race elle pouvait bien appartenir. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le mystérieux collier qu'elle avait toujours autour du coup et qu'elle disait tenir de sa mère ?

Eleanor n'en savait rien, mais elle espérait bien le découvrir un jour. La curiosité était un de ses principaux défauts.

Arwen Field était la dernière des desperate witches, comme elles se surnommaient. Arwen était une redoutable sorcière, bien que beaucoup plus douée pour exécuter les plans que pour les trouver.

Voilà, elles étaient maintenant au complet et la « réunion » en elle-même pouvait commencer. Eleanor se disait souvent qu'elles formaient le groupe de sorcières le plus déganté qu'on pouvait voir. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, elle en aurait ri. Cependant, ni elle, ni personne n'avait envie de rire, aussi comique soit le tableau.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez compris que les points de vue vont varier dans ma fic. Les cinq premiers chapitres sont une présentation des personnages principaux : Alassë, Eleanor, Maggie, Tamsin et Arwen.

N'oubliez pas la review !

Merci


	3. Maggie Warren

**Voilà le troisième chapitre. Le suivant est en cours de relecture !**

**Chapitre 3 –Maggie Warren-**

Maggie Warren jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur son bureau. Il était déjà vingt heures. Elle avait rendez-vous dans une heure chez Eleanor Lloyd, une de ses vieilles amies avec qui elle partageait tout, même les problèmes. Surtout les problèmes. Elle fit disparaître les derniers papiers qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce, et sortit dans le couloir, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des employés avaient quitté le ministère depuis longtemps. En ces temps de crise, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder au travail, et se dépêcher de rentrer chez soi avant la tombée de nuit.

La nuit.

Maggie se rappelait que lorsqu'elle était petite, sa plus grande peur était le noir. Au moment de se coucher, elle allumait toujours la petite veilleuse qui était à côté de son lit. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'avait traumatisée à ce point. Au point de ne jamais sortir le soir, de ne jamais aller dans une pièce non éclairer, de ne jamais rester seule chez elle alors que le soleil commençait à décliner vers l'horizon. C'était durant une nuit de septembre, que sa peur était apparue. Elle et sa mère étaient sur le point d'arriver chez elles, elle avait alors tout juste six ans. La lune était magnifique ce soir. Tout ronde et dorée, parcellée de petits cratères noirs, telle un bout de fromage que sa sourie Eloïse aurait été ravie d'entamer. Malheureusement, Maggie avait appris à ses dépends que la beauté de la pleine lune n'est qu'une illusion. Lorsque sa mère lui avait hurlé de s'enfuir et de ne pas se retourner, Maggie en était restée paralysée. Par chance, ses propres hurlements avaient alerté son père, qui était accouru et avait tout juste eu le temps de la mettre à l'abri. Mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait.

Elle l'avait vu se jeter sur sa mère, cette ombre gigantesque qui grondait aussi fort qu'un dragon à qui on venait de crever un œil. Sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, pas eu le temps de se débattre, pas eu le temps de terminer de pousser un long hurlement plaintif.

Son père en avait été anéanti. Il ne mangeait presque plus, ne parlait plus, ne regardait plus Maggie. Elle n'était plus rien pour lui. Il n'y avait que lui et son chagrin. A six ans, elle avait dû s'occuper du manoir entier, et de son père. Elle le faisait sans broncher, sans pleurer, la tête haute et le regard déterminé. Mais la nuit, la petite lumière orange veillait sur elle. Elle n'avait qu'elle, c'était sa seule amie. Avant la mort de sa mère, il venait toujours la border, le soir. Il caressait ses cheveux roux en lui racontant des histoires. Mais cette époque bénite était révolue. Son père mourut, dix ans plus tard, ravagé par le chagrin.

Elle avait appris à se débrouiller seule. Deux ans plus tard, elle connaissait déjà une bonne dizaine de sortilèges. Par chance, le ministère ne l'avait jamais soupçonnée de pratiquer la magie. Ils n'avaient jamais su que son père n'était plus en état de veiller sur elle. En entrant à Poudlard, elle connaissait la plupart des sorts de première année, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ceux de seconde année. Durant toute sa scolarité, elle avait été la meilleure. La meilleure sortilège, la meilleure en potion, la meilleure en Astronomie. C'était sa seule compensation.

En cinquième année, elle avait obtenu onze Optimals. Deux ans plus tard, elle récoltait tous ses Aspics avec la meilleure mention. Tous les professeurs la destinaient à une grande carrière. Pour elle, s'était évident, elle deviendrait Auror. Elle voulait venger sa mère. Tuer le loup-garou qui l'avait assassinée. Réduire à néant leur meute.

Et elle était devenue Auror. L'une des plus brillante. Elle et Alastor Maugrey formaient une équipe parfaite. Elle avait souvent beaucoup de mal à le contenir, mais tout allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle lui avait appris à réfléchir avant d'agir. Rares étaient ceux qui leur échappaient.

Maggie était déterminée et réussissait presque tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Après des mois de recherche, elle avait retrouvé la meute responsable de la mort de sa mère. Elle l'avait infiltrée et avait découvert l'identité du mystérieux loup-garou qui l'avait marqué pour toute sa vie. Les détraqueurs n'avaient pas pu cacher leur joie…

Depuis qu'elle avait réussi ce coup de maître, Maggie ne craignait plus le noir. D'ailleurs, avec l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort, Maugrey et elle opéraient plutôt la nuit. Dès le moment où ils avaient autant de chances que les Mangemorts de les surprendre… Maggie s'était même mise à aimer la nuit. Elle se sentait invisible, elle se sentait forte.

Depuis que le monde sorcier était aux prises avec Voldemort, le travail devenait plus dur au ministère. Des brigades d'Aurors avaient été créées spécialement pour intervenir en cas de conflits opposant sorciers et Mangemorts. Maggie devait répondre à des dizaines d'appels d'urgence par jour, dont la plupart d'entre eux signalaient seulement la présence d'un animal douteux dans la rue d'en face. Et les sorciers se gardaient bien de préciser l'objet de l'urgence. Les Aurors ne s'en rendaient généralement compte qu'une fois sur place. Bref, ils étaient débordés et peinaient à faire face à tous les problèmes, ce qui leur valait les foudres du ministre et de la population sorcière, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la sécurité n'était pas plus développée.

En plus d'essayer de protéger tant bien que mal une population ingrate, Maggie devait passer ses journées à préparer des rapports sur les besoins matériels de la brigade des Aurors, tout cela en tenant compte du budget quasi-inexistant qu'il leur était gentiment donné. Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, Maggie n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller se coucher. Malheureusement pour elle, la journée n'était pas finie pour sa fille de huit ans qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle bénissait le ciel d'avoir un mari qui acceptait de rester à la maison et de s'en occuper. Elle était beaucoup plus rassurée de la savoir avec lui plutôt qu'avec une quelconque nourrisse, probablement inexpérimentée pour tout ce qui était sorts de défense.

Maggie quitta le ministère d'un pas rapide. Elle avait l'habitude d'arriver en avance chez Eleanor. Elle transplana à un peu plus de cinq cent mètres de chez elle, et continua à pied. Elle n'aimait pas apparaître juste devant une maison ou à l'intérieur d'une zone habitée où elle risquait de se faire repérer. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, Maggie entendit un bruit dans les buissons alentours. En tant qu'Auror, elle se devait d'avoir des sens particulièrement développés. Surtout le sixième. Celui qui nous informe de la présence de quelqu'un qui ne nous veut pas que du bien. Maggie fit comme si de rien était, mais posa lentement sa main sur sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Elle sentait une présence près d'elle. Comme le jour où sa mère s'était faite attaquer. Comme le jour où elle avait perdu une partie de ce qui lui était le plus cher.

Le choc douloureux de sa tête contre le chemin de terre. Son agresseur, une silhouette noire dans la nuit.

Le sixième sens de Maggie se met en action. Avant même de savoir qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle lui envoyait un sort en pleine poitrine. Le Mangemort n'eut même pas l'opportunité de répliquer et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans les bois qui bordaient la route. La devise de Maggie avait toujours été : « S'il te laisse la chance de riposter, ne fais pas la même erreur que lui ». Elle se releva en soupirant. Elle venait encore de rater l'occasion de révéler l'identité d'un des partisans de Voldemort. C'était le principal défaut des combats de nuit. On a rarement la chance d'apercevoir son adversaire.

Le reste du chemin pour arriver au manoir d'Eleanor Lloyd se passa dans le calme.

- Excuse-moi de mon retard… dit Maggie alors que le visage d'Eleanor apparaissait derrière la porte.

- Tu es en avance, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- … mais j'ai croisé un Mangemort sur la route.

Maggie sentit le bras de son amie se refermer sur le sien et la tirer à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Tu n'as rien j'espère ? demanda-t-elle, une ombre d'inquiétude sur le visage.

- Non, mais je ne pourrai pas en dire autant du Mangemort… répondit Maggie. Pas de chance, il a détallé comme un lapin, je n'ai pas vu son visage.

Eleanor la regarda en souriant. Maggie savait qu'elle la connaissait bien et qu'elle comprenait l'engouement qu'elle avait à vouloir absolument livrer des noms.

- J'espère que c'était Lucius Malefoy, dit Eleanor à voix haute.

- Pardon ?

- Non… rien.

Lucius Malefoy… Maggie ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Oh oui, ce cher Lucius était probablement un Mangemort. Connu et adulé par tous les sorciers de haut rang, Lucius Malefoy passait la moitié de son temps au ministère. Le reste de ses journées lui servait à épousseter tout son attirail de parfait petit mage noir. Si le rêve d'Eleanor était de lui faire prendre la place de son mari à Azkaban, celui de Maggie était d'aller faire une petite perquisition à son domicile. Malheureusement, les rêves sont faits pour rester dans l'imagination de leur propriétaire. Il allait s'écouler sûrement de nombreuses années avant que quelqu'un ose le dénoncer, ou porter des soupçons sur sa véritable fonction au sein de la société sorcière.

La dernière fois où Maggie et Lucius avaient été confrontés ne remontait pas à si longtemps. Il y a quelques mois, Maugrey et elle soupçonnaient déjà le membre le plus éminent des Malefoy de posséder des objets interdits chez lui. Il était même fort probable qu'il était le détenteur de la moitié des reliques occultes du Royaume-Uni. Leurs soupçons avaient été confirmés lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisé, par hasard, dans l'allée des Embrumes, à la sortie du magasin trop connu Barjow & Beurk. Alastor avait failli lui sauter dessus pour l'amener tout droit à Azkaban, et Maggie avait eu beaucoup de mal à le retenir et à lui faire entendre raison.

Lorsque Lucius leur avait répondu hautainement qu'aucune loi n'interdisait de se rendre dans l'allée des Embrumes, Maggie avait esquissé un sourire. Effectivement. Mais il en existait une qui autorisait d'envoyer les particuliers pratiquant la magie Noire directement à Azkaban. Et elle était sûre et certaine que Lucius Malefoy faisait parti de cette minorité, pour la plupart membres des encagoulés de Lord Voldemort. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le fouiller, elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller interroger Barjow.

Une fois de plus, Malefoy était reparti la tête haute, lançant sournoisement : « Un de ces jours, venez prendre le thé, je vous ferais visiter le domaine ». Encore une fois, Maggie avait dû faire preuve de réflexes pour abaisser la baguette de Maugrey à temps. Bref, Lucius Malefoy était intouchable. Pour l'instant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tamsin McGregor rejoignait Maggie et Eleanor. Elle fut bientôt suivie par Alassë Rogan, qui arrivait en compagnie d'Arwen Field, une collègue de Maggie. Arwen était une jeune Auror, un peu moins expérimentée qu'elle, mais tout aussi redoutable. Beaucoup moins douée pour élaborer des plans d'attaque, elle était une tireuse d'élite. Maggie avait rarement vu de si jeune sorcière aussi volontaire et déterminée qu'Arwen. Elle ne connaissait qu'elle-même… Mais elle, elle avait toujours eu ses raisons.

Quant à Alassë… Ah ! Alassë. Maggie la connaissait parfaitement. Elle l'a connaissait encore plus qu'Alassë ne le croyait. A première vue, Alassë était la femme parfaite. Gentille, attentionnée, ravissante, elle avait toutes les qualités. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était la confiance en elle. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler à St Mangouste, elle avait tendance à prendre tout pour argent comptant. Pourtant, Maggie savait que parfois, elle n'avait pas tort. Les gens étaient jaloux. Et encore plus de la pauvre Alassë.

La première question qui venait à l'esprit des gens qui la voyait était : « D'où tient-elle cette beauté ? ». Question intrigante, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Maggie avait la réponse. Après des heures passées dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, à apprendre par cœur les manuels parlant des cultures et civilisations étrangères, elle commençait à être parfaitement calée dans le domaine. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Alassë, avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau claire et ses yeux en amandes, elle avait eu un doute sur sa nature. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le collier qu'elle portait autour du coup, cela l'avait persuadée. Alassë appartenait à une race que l'on croyait éteinte depuis longtemps. La race des elfes. Probablement celle des Sindars, en avait-elle déduit aux vues de son physique.

Maggie ne savait pas ce qu'elles avaient fait pour se retrouver là, toutes les cinq. Elles avaient des métiers différents et n'avaient pas fait leur scolarité ensemble à Poudlard. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elles se réunissaient autour d'une même table, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle l'avait bien compris. C'est dans l'adversité que l'on reconnaît ses vraies amies.

--------

N'oubliez pas la review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Même si c'est juste pour dire que vous lisez.

Merci.


	4. Tamsin McGregor

**Chapitre 4 -Tamsin McGregor-**

Tamsin lâcha le lourd portail en fer forgé qui se referma dans un claquement métallique. Le bruit sourd se répercuta en écho et vint troubler le silence pesant qui s'était installé autour de Poudlard. Le jour commençait à décliner lentement et une ombre noire s'emparait du majestueux château qui serait bientôt plongé dans les ténèbres. Mais les ténèbres étaient déjà là, glacées et repoussantes. La nuit tombait et le château perdait sa beauté accueillante. Les arbres de la forêt Interdite s'animaient silencieusement, devenant des silhouettes noires aux doigts crochus. Le soleil venait de disparaître, laissant derrière lui une traînée de nuages rouge sang. Au loin, les montagnes se dressaient, imperturbables. Leur reflet d'un noir d'encre ondulait légèrement à la surface du lac, imposante masse noire qui cachait le fonds des eaux, probablement le repaire de mille et une créatures démoniaques. Le cri rauque d'un corbeau fit sursauter Tamsin. La forme noire s'envola et alla se percher en haut d'un arbre de la forêt, poussant un ultime cri, long et plaintif, raisonnant comme un avertissement.

Il y avait eu de nombreux meurtres aujourd'hui. Les arbres montraient les coupables, le ciel montrait les victimes. Tamsin tourna le dos à l'école de sorcellerie et marcha en direction du village. Elle aurait pu transplaner pour Londres sur le champ, mais elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Dumbledore lui avait presque promis qu'elle serait des leurs à la rentrée prochaine. Professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal n'était pas un poste facile. Les deux derniers professeurs n'étaient restés qu'un an et Dumbledore craignait pour la vie de Tamsin. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi, mais il avait peur que sa nomination fasse des jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas plus en sécurité dehors. Et je dois travailler.

- Certes, mais êtes-vous sûre de votre choix ?

- Est-ce que je vous conviens ?

Dumbledore n'avait aucune raison de ne pas prendre Tamsin. Après quelques années d'études pour devenir Auror, elle avait préféré arrêter et se tourner vers l'enseignement. Après avoir enseigné quelques temps à l'école de sorcellerie française, elle avait finalement démissionné pour retourner en Angleterre. Une amie de ses parents, Minerva McGonagall, lui avait conseillé Poudlard. Elle-même y enseignait en tant que professeur de métamorphose depuis quelques années.

Le village de Pré-au-Lard apparut. Plus Tamsin se rapprochait, plus elle arrivait à en distinguer les moindres détails. Les cheminées fumantes, les fenêtres éclairées, le lierre grimpant sur les murs… En haut d'une butte, un peu en amont du village, la cabane hurlante se dressait majestueusement. On racontait qu'elle était hantée et que durant les nuits de pleine lune, on pouvait entendre des hurlements déchirants qui se propageaient dans tout le village. Certains gosses, plus malins et plus courageux que les autres, essayaient parfois d'y entrer. Depuis que l'un d'eux était allé raconter à ses parents qu'ils y avaient trouvé des traces de sang et des touffes de poils baignant dans un liquide visqueux qui ressemblait à de la salive animale, l'entrée avait été interdite et condamnée. Lorsque Tamsin avait demandé à Dumbledore si la cabane hurlante était une légende ou une réalité, il avait répondu que la plupart des légendes étaient fondées sur des faits réels. Comprenant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, elle avait changé de sujet de conversation.

Si elle avait eu dix ans de moins, Tamsin serait montée voir la cabane de plus près. Elle aurait voulu voir si les rumeurs étaient fondées et aurait probablement réussi à ouvrir la porte, car avec de la persévérance, on arrive à tout.

Il y a dix ans, Tamsin était comme ça. Si quelqu'un venait lui raconter que tel ou tel lieu était hanté, ou que telle forêt abritait des créatures redoutables et probablement affamées, elle devait aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Les corrections que son père lui passait lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'elle sortait la nuit l'avaient maintes et maintes fois découragée… pour un mois, ou deux…

Jusqu'au jour où elle avait reçu la leçon de sa vie. Elle et sa famille étaient en vacances, comme chaque année, dans un village nommé Little Hangleton. Un jour qu'elle se promenait dans les bois environnant, elle avait croisé un jeune garçon, à peine plus vieux qu'elle, qui lui avait raconté l'étrange histoire de la maison des « Jeux du sort ». Il y avait des années, alors que Tamsin avait à peine un an, les Jedusor et leur fils avaient trouvé la mort d'une façon plus que mystérieuse. Le garçon lui avait raconté que la maison était gardée par le jardinier et que le passe temps favoris des enfants des alentours était d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Mais ce que avait encore plus intrigué Tamsin était la façon dont les trois Jedusor étaient morts. Apparemment, cela était criminel, mais il n'y avait aucune blessure sur les corps, ni empoisonnement. Sentant à plein nez une trace de quelconque magie, Tamsin s'était rendue, le soir même, devant la bâtisse abandonnée. Pour une maison dans laquelle personne ne vivait, elle restait pas mal entretenue. Les buissons étaient taillés, la pelouse parfaitement coupée et les massifs de rosiers resplendissants. Tamsin avait attendu que la nuit tombe avant de venir visiter. Les jeux des enfants étaient peut-être très amusants, mais elle n'était pas venue pour jouer. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immense porte d'entrée, elle constata qu'elle était verrouillée. Cela dit, elle ne sortait jamais sans son couteau magique, qui en plus de faire couteau, fourchette et cuillère, permettait aussi d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte moldue, de couper n'importe quel matériau, et avait même une lumière qui éclairait autant qu'un _lumos_, tout cela parmi d'autres fonctions plus épatantes les unes que les autres, comme le coupe-ongles magique qui mesure la taille des ongles avant de les couper. C'était tout juste s'il ne faisait pas le café.

Tamsin n'eut donc aucun mal à ouvrir la porte et à pénétrer dans la maison. Si d'apparence extérieure, le manoir était plutôt en bon état, l'intérieur tombait en ruine. Un vestibule, couvert de moisissures et de mousse du sol au plafond, donnait sur plusieurs pièces, elles aussi probablement verrouillées. Tout au fond, un grand escalier en marbre montait vers les étages. Autrefois, il devait être resplendissant. Tamsin imaginait sans mal une femme en robe à froufrous en train de descendre, ses pieds foulant le tapis de soie rouge, la main posée sur la rampe recouverte de feuilles d'or. Maintenant, l'or était devenu terne, gris sale, et s'était écaillé à plusieurs endroits, laissant apparaître le métal noir. Le tapis, autrefois si éclatant, n'était plus qu'un lambeau déchiré, qui pendait lamentablement au milieu de l'escalier. Si Tamsin n'avait pas senti l'odeur de moisi qui lui prenait la gorge et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était simplement en train de regarder un film en noir et blanc.

Cependant, il y avait encore autre chose dans cette maison. Quelque chose qui la clouait sur place. Elle avait prévu de visiter, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait avec cette bâtisse, pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi trois personnes y étaient mortes. Au plutôt, pourquoi trois personnes étaient passées, soudainement, de l'état de vivant à celui de mort, sans cause particulière.

L'air était lourd, chargé de l'odeur de la mort. Tamsin s'attendait à tous moments à voir un des cadavres des trois Jedusor sortir d'une pièce et se diriger vers elle, le visage creusé de rides, les chairs desséchées et les lèvres retroussées, découvrant des gencives noires et des dents pourries.

Le cœur de Tamsin se mit à battre à la chamade. Elle fut bientôt enveloppée par un courant d'air invisible qui se mit à faire danser ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle voulut hurler, mais son cri se perdit au fond de sa gorge. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage. Si Tamsin avait été capable de réfléchir, à ce moment là, elle aurait fait demi-tour et serait partie sans demander son reste. Mais quelque chose la laissait sur place, paralysée. Des années plus tard, Tamsin ne savait toujours pas si s'était la curiosité ou autre chose, quelque chose de magique, qui l'avait empêché de s'enfuir en courant et la retenait délibérément prisonnière.

Si bien qu'elle était restée sans bouger, à attendre de voir sur quoi elle allait tomber. En quelques secondes, elle s'était tout imaginée. Le vieux jardinier, avec sa canne pointée sur elle, en train de la sermonner et de lui promettre qu'il allait appeler la police. Un groupe d'enfants, leurs billes à la main, surpris par le bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et pensant qu'on allait encore une fois les jeter dehors. Le meurtrier moldu, son pistolet braqué devant lui, revenu cambrioler la maison. Et pourtant, ce qui allait se passer ne faisait pas parti de la liste.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et Tamsin n'osait plus respirer. Elle avait, inconsciemment, comme toute bonne sorcière, posé la main sur sa baguette magique. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie, sauf en cas de force majeure. Et c'était en l'occurrence, un cas de force majeure. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une silhouette noire apparue en haut des marches. Sa tête était recouverte d'un capuchon et son visage restait dans l'ombre. Tamsin crut que son cœur allait faire un tour sur lui-même puis exploser. Malheureusement, il tint bon et elle resta consciente et immobile, les yeux fixés sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir. En dépit du fait qu'elle ne savait pratiquement rien des circonstances de la mort de la famille Jedusor, elle était persuadée que cet homme n'était pas sans lien avec cet événement tragique. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, de longs instants, pendant lesquels on ne pouvait percevoir aucun bruit. Ce fut la silhouette qui fit le premier mouvement. Tamsin la vit plonger sa main sous sa cape, à la recherche probable d'un pistolet ou d'un couteau, qui ne servirait sûrement pas à compléter la collection que le vieux Jedusor avait dans son bureau. Cette fois, Tamsin n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et au moment où le meurtrier ressortait sa main, Tamsin brandissait sa baguette, s'énumérant dans sa tête tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait.

La surprise de Tamsin ne fut pas aussi grande que celle de la chose qui se tenait devant elle, une baguette blanche comme de la craie à la main. La silhouette sursauta et si Tamsin avait vu son visage, elle aurait pu apercevoir deux yeux rouges s'écarquiller de stupeur. Cette fois, la jeune fille était plus que terrorisée. Si celui qui avait tué les Jedusor était un sorcier, la question sur la façon dont ils étaient morts ne se posait plus. Seule la stupeur de se retrouver face à une sorcière avait empêché l'homme de la tuer sur le champ.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle. Tamsin sursauta et se retourna brusquement, cachant sa baguette. Cette fois, la surprise avait été plus forte que son instinct de survie, qui lui dictait de ne pas tourner le dos à l'ennemi.

- Sales gamins, marmonna la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

La voix rauque du jardinier qui aboya sur Tamsin fut comme un soulagement. Il venait enfin briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé autour d'elle.

- Je… Il y a quelqu'un dans… bafouilla Tamsin en se retournant vers l'escalier.

La silhouette noire avait disparu.

- J'ai cru voir quelqu'un, s'excusa Tamsin. Alors je suis venue voir s'il n'y avait pas de cambrioleur.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu appeler la police ? vociféra l'homme.

- Je n'ai pas pensé…

Tamsin devait paraître sincère, puisque le jardinier la laissa partir quelques minutes plus tard, après un interrogatoire assez musclé.

Le soir, dans son lit, elle se promit de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans les maisons abandonnées et les lieux que l'on disait hantés. Il y avait eu autre chose qu'un sorcier ce soir-là. Un parfum de mort. Pas celle des Jedusor. Une mort imminente, qui allait venir lentement, rampant et s'insinuant dans les maisons sorcières, recouvrant bientôt tous le pays.

Tamsin n'avait pas eu tort. Quelques années plus tard surgit un homme que l'on devait appeler Voldemort. Tamsin était maintenant une jeune femme et commençait une carrière d'Auror. Elle venait de passer avec brio ses examens écrits et devait aller sur le terrain, seule. On lui avait confié la mission d'aller débusquer un troll qui se cachait au milieu des forêts du Nord de l'Ecosse. Il devait être minuit lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin du mouvement dans les buissons. Elle se jeta derrière un arbre au moment où quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre. Ce que Tamsin vit lui rappela avec horreur ce qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Ce jour où, à Little Hangleton, elle était allée visiter le vieux manoir, et était tombée sur un sorcier qui avait failli l'assassiner de sang-froid. Cette fois, l'homme ne l'aperçut pas et continua sa route. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Son capuchon tomba en arrière, dévoilant un visage émacié, pâle comme celui d'un cadavre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'il ressemblait étrangement à la représentation qu'elle se faisait des cadavres des Jedusor, mais elle savait, elle en était persuadée, que cet homme était celui qu'elle avait vu, il y a si longtemps, dans le manoir abandonné. Le même parfum de putréfaction planait autour d'elle, la même brise légère lui soulevait les cheveux, la même magie ambiante la paralysait.

Tout en se remémorant ses souvenirs les plus terrifiants, Tamsin avait transplané et était arrivée devant la maison d'Eleanor Lloyd. Maggie Warren, Auror de réputation, était déjà là. Maggie était l'Auror parfaite et Tamsin la respectait énormément. Du fait de la mort de sa mère, elle avait eu le courage de devenir chasseuse de mages noirs. Même dans ces heures sombres, elle avait assez de force pour affronter les Ténèbres. Elle avait réussi, là où Tamsin avait échoué. Cependant, Maggie, Tamsin, ainsi que toutes les autres Desperate Witches, n'avaient qu'un seul et unique but : réduire à néant celui qui voulait prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier. Elles qui étaient toutes descendantes de familles sorcières ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : la disparition de cet ennemi des moldus et de leurs enfants sorciers.


	5. Arwen Field

**Chapitre 5 -Arwen Field-**

Il était vingt heures et, comme pour Maggie, l'heure pour Arwen de quitter son bureau au ministère de la magie et de rejoindre ses quatre amies chez Eleanor Lloyd. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Le terme de « bureau » était hyperbolique quand on voulait désigner la cage à souris dans laquelle elle était sensée devoir travailler. Le papier peint sur les murs commençait à se détacher lentement tandis que l'humidité faisait des taches noires en bas des murs. Arwen n'osait même pas évoquer la taille de la pièce et elle se demandait souvent comment ils avaient réussi à y faire rentrer la table sur laquelle elle travaillait.

Encore une preuve de la générosité du ministre. Générosité qui pouvait atteindre des sommets pour certaines personnes, Lucius Malefoy par exemple, qui disposait d'un bureau quatre fois plus grand que le sien et très bien éclairé. Cela dit, on pouvait se permettre de donner de la lumière aux autres quand Arwen Field ne travaillait qu'avec une ampoule de soixante watts au dessus de la tête. Le splendide bureau de Lucius contenait aussi un mini bar distribuant boissons à volonté. Ca aussi, c'était bien la moindre des choses, étant donné que siroter un whisky pur-feu en critiquant les employés était probablement la seule activité utile de Lucius au ministère.

Mais Lucius Malefoy était avant tout un ennemi des moldus et ça, tout le monde le savait. Il siégeait au conseil d'administration de Poudlard et son seul plaisir était de critiquer Dumbledore dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. La plupart des sorciers respectaient énormément Dumbledore et en ces temps de guerre, ils auraient préféré rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort plutôt que de confier leurs enfants à quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement Lucius ne le voyait pas de cet œil ; et quand il s'entretenait avec un autre membre du conseil, qui avait des idées légèrement différentes, celui-ci ne tardait pas à revenir dans le droit chemin. Malefoy était un maître dans l'art de la persuasion. Souvent, Arwen et Maggie discutait pendant des heures, tapis dans le petit bureau, sur la meilleure façon de le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Elles priaient pendant des soirées entières pour avoir le droit d'aller faire une petite perquisition chez lui. Bien sûr, il leur restait encore la possibilité d'entrer chez lui de force et d'y sortir tous les objets douteux. Ce serait suffisant pour le conduire à Azkaban. Mais sa famille aurait alors le droit de leur faire un procès, et elles se retrouveraient probablement dans la même cellule que lui. Et Arwen préférait partager son petit bureau avec un scrout à pétard plutôt qu'une cellule avec Lucius.

Ses amis pensaient qu'il faisait lui aussi parti des Mangemorts. Arwen, quant à elle, en était persuadée. Elle était même pratiquement sûre qu'il était le fondateur de cette secte. Secte, oui, c'était bien le mot pour les qualifier. Au début, elle pensait que c'était simplement un groupe de sorciers qui voulaient tuer le temps en se réunissant autour d'un même homme. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que tout cela allait tourner au carnage. Pourtant, six mois après, tout le monde avait déjà oublié le massacre du 'Moldu Pub'. Arwen y était ce soir là. Elle devait enquêter sur le patron du bar qui était soupçonné de posséder des objets illégaux.

Arwen était seule, le soir du 15 avril 1971. Accoudé au bar du 'Moldu Pub', elle buvait par petites gorgées une chope de Bierraubeurre. Ce soir, ils affichaient complet. La piste de danse était bondée et il n'y avait plus aucune table de libre. A Londres, le 'Moldu Pub' était le seul bar sorcier en dehors du chemin de traverse. Comme l'indiquait l'enseigne, la plupart des clients étaient des sorciers descendants de moldus, des moldus qui connaissaient l'existence du monde magique, ou des sorciers amoureux des moldus. Arwen se disait souvent qu'elle devrait y conduire Arthur Weasley.

Arwen finit sa chope de bière et se tourna vers le serveur, qui essuyait consciencieusement le même verre depuis dix minutes, appuyé contre le mur du fond.

- S'il vous plait, appela-t-elle.

Le serveur releva les yeux et la fixa quelques secondes. Le rictus au coin de sa bouche signifiait clairement qu'elle n'était pas une habituée et qu'elle ferait mieux de décamper de là vite fait. Il finit par se redresser pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- Oui ?

A vrai dire, Arwen n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle prit le grognement pour un « oui », mais il aurait très bien put vouloir dire « paye et dégage ». Pour plus de sécurité, Arwen lança un demi-gallion sur la table.

- Est-ce que le patron du pub est ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est pour quoi ? dit-il d'une voix lasse.

- J'aimerais lui parler.

- Ecoute ma jolie, commença-t-il en s'accoudant sur le bar. On est un pub honnête ici, alors trouve toi un autre coin.

- J'aimerais parler au patron, répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

- Sort d'ici immédiatement, ordonna-t-il en baissant la voix et en se rapprochant d'elle, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine qui empestait l'alcool. Ou j'appelle la sécurité. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué leur manège.

- Je te laisse une chance de quitter les lieux incognito, ajouta-t-il.

Les sourcils d'Arwen se froncèrent. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de ne pas être prise au sérieux.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas faire une scène, commença-t-elle en sortant sa carte d'Auror et en la collant sur le visage du serveur. Mais je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser.

Le visage du jeune homme passa du gris sale au blanc quasi-cadavérique lorsqu'il aperçut les couleurs caractérisant le ministère, et la mention « Auror » écrit en caractères gras.

- Le… le patron doit être dans son bureau. Au fond du couloir à droite.

Il lui montra une porte surmontée d'un panneau qui indiquait « entrée interdite aux clients ».

- Merci, dit-elle en rangeant son badge. Pas un mot de ma venue ici, j'espère que c'est clair.

Son ton devait être persuasif cette fois, puisqu'il acquiesça en tremblant.

Arwen sauta de la chaise haute sur laquelle elle était perchée et se dirigea vers l'entrée interdite. Le serveur reprit le verre et continua de l'essuyer en lançant des regards inquiets autour de lui. Arwen n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer dans le couloir, qui n'était pas verrouillé. Lorsqu'elle trouva la porte indiquée par l'aimable membre du personnel, elle frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse.

David Huggins tenait le 'Moldu Pub' depuis plus de dix ans. Il portait un jean de moldu et une chemise jaune qui se mariait très mal avec le reste de ses habits. Le peu de ses cheveux qui avaient résisté à sa calvitie précoce commençaient à grisonner. Il se retourna, surpris, et rangea prestement le livre qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Que me vaut la visite d'un Auror ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment savez vous que je suis Auror ?

- Il n'y a que vous qui sachiez réellement vous habillez en moldus, répondit-il tranquillement en lui montrant une chaise. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Arwen ne fit pas un mouvement.

- Je crois surtout que vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille.

David Huggins eut un sourire.

- Détrompez-vous. Vous pouvez tout fouiller si cela vous chante, vous ne trouverez rien.

Arwen essaya de lui tirer les vers du nez pendant une bonne demi heure, sans succès. Huggins maintenait qu'il était aussi innocent qu'un enfant qui vient de naître. Elle finit par se lever pour repartir, lui promettant qu'elle reviendrait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, une explosion retentit dans une autre pièce, propulsant un jet de flammes dans le couloir. Le souffle la repoussa dans le bureau ou elle retomba violemment sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla-t-elle à l'attention de David.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Oh malheur ! Malheur, malheur ! pleurnicha-t-il en posant les deux mains sur son crâne chauve. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la terreur, fixant le brasier qui envahissait le couloir.

Des hurlements se firent entendre, tandis que les flammes commençaient à ronger la porte. Au fur et à mesure que la température augmentait, devenant insoutenable, d'autres explosions, plus faibles, retentissaient, faisant exploser les vitres.

- Il faut sortir d'ici ! s'écria Arwen pour couvrir le bruit du feu qui grondait.

Elle s'approcha d'Huggins qui pleurait à genoux et le souleva par sa chemise.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter !

Huggins se releva et courut vers la première porte. Arwen eut juste le temps de sortir sa baguette et de le ramener vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion avait ouvert les deux battants et une langue de feu avait jailli de nulle part.

- M… Merci, bafouilla-t-il.

- La fenêtre, répondit-elle simplement.

Arwen pointa sa baguette sur la vitre qui disparut instantanément. Elle entraîna Huggins vers le rebord, le souleva et le jeta dehors. Il retomba dans un bruit mou, et Arwen sauta à son tour.

L'air frai lui lécha les joues. Arwen avait bien cru qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de ressentir un tel plaisir. Huggins s'était déjà relevé et courait à l'aveuglette, partant le plus loin possible de l'incendie. Arwen retourna dans la rue principale, qui donnait sur l'entrée du Pub, et constata que le feu commençait à diminuer, probablement à cause de la magie contenue dans l'édifice, qui empêchait toute propagation. Les moldus continuaient de passer dans la rue, comme si de rien n'était, mais changeaient malgré eux de trottoir, repoussés par un sortilège. Arwen observa la porte principale, que le brassier commençait de faire fondre. Elle pouvait entendre les hurlements des gens prisonniers à l'intérieur. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, et elle s'effondra dans la nuit. Les passants lui lançaient des regards inquiets, ne voyant rien, ne se doutant de rien. Entre deux crises de larmes, Arwen aperçut des silhouettes noires qui s'enfuyaient au loin. Baguette à la main et cagoule sur la tête, un masque blanc leur cachait le visage. Des Mangemorts.

Cette fois, Arwen se mit à hurler. Comment avaient-ils pu ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?

Deux cents personnes moururent ce soir là, brûlées vives. Le lendemain, les familles des victimes vinrent en procession récupérer ce qui restait des corps. Arwen n'avait rien pu faire. Elle serait même morte si elle était restée plus longtemps au bar. Elle repensa au jeune serveur, qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, malgré lui, et qui faisait parti des cendres maintenant. On lui avait pardonné, en apparence. Le ministre avait pris son air grave et sa voix des jours où il faut annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles. Il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait, que les clients avaient sûrement été encerclés par les flammes dès les premières explosions. Lucius Malefoy était là lui aussi. Il regardait la scène avec un air peiné qui contrastait avec le sourire qu'il avait au coin de sa bouche. Arwen savait qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui s'étaient promenés avec une cagoule sur la tête.

A partir de ce jour-là, il y eut deux changements. Le premier est que la chasse aux Mangemorts devint la priorité des Aurors. Le second est que le bureau d'Arwen fut soudainement réquisitionné par le ministre pour y faire une salle de réunion privée. Elle récupéra donc l'ancienne remise, qui était plus humide qu'un réfrigérateur et sentait le moisi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez Eleanor, Alassë sonnait au portail alors que Tamsin et Maggie étaient déjà arrivées. Elles savaient toutes les cinq qu'Arwen était présente lors du massacre du 'Moldu Pub', bien que le ministère ait préféré étouffer l'affaire. Il avait eu raison… Qu'aurait dit la population si elle avait appris qu'un Auror avait été présent mais n'avait rien pu faire ? Arwen n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas compris. Cependant, Eleanor, Alassë, Maggie et Tamsin avaient compris, elles. Elles avaient presque toutes vécu des expériences semblables. Des moments où l'on se sent seul, abandonné. Alassë avait vécu seule toute son enfance et devait chaque jour supporter la vue des blessés que Voldemort répandait. Eleanor devait supporter le regard des gens après que son mari ait été enfermé à Azkaban pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis. Car il n'avait pas torturé sa fille volontairement, elles le savaient toutes. Elles croyaient Eleanor quand elle disait qu'il avait été forcé. Comme elles croyaient Arwen quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire le soir du 15 avril.

Quant à Tamsin, elle avait probablement croisé Voldemort par deux fois. Dans une forêt, et quelques années avant, dans un vieux manoir abandonné où trois meurtres avaient été commis. Trois meurtres dont la cause était magique. Maggie avait elle aussi vécu seule durant son enfance. Après la mort tragique de sa mère, son père avait laissé le chagrin le tuer. Depuis, elle était devenue Auror, l'une des plus brillants recrues du ministère. Et Arwen… Arwen avait la mort de près de deux cent personnes sur la conscience. Deux cent personnes qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver d'un incendie criminel, alors qu'elle avait réussi à y échapper de justesse…

Oui, c'était pour cela qu'elles se faisaient toutes confiance et qu'elles se comprenaient toutes. Elles avaient vécu la même chose et en étaient dégoûtées. Ce dégoût qui vous tiraille le ventre et vous donne la nausée. Tous ces meurtres, toutes ces agressions… Elles n'étaient que mieux placées pour savoir qu'il fallait y mettre un terme. Coûte que coûte.

----

Review please ! Si ça vous fait plaisir, ça fait aussi plaisir aux autres ! ;)


	6. Wilton Village

**Chapitre 6 -Wilton Village-**

- Alassë !

Alassë sortit de son état de somnolence et s'empressa de prendre la tasse de thé fumant que lui tendait Eleanor. Arwen leur avait raconté, pour la énième fois, le massacre du 'Moldu Pub'. Elles avaient écouté, en silence, chacune peut-être perdue dans ses propres pensées. Ce soir, l'atmosphère était étouffante, comme si quelque chose de terrible devait se produire, ici, ou ailleurs… Peut-être que l'une d'entre elles s'apprêtait à faire une révélation ? Ou alors avaient-elles senti que c'était Alassë qui était prête à vider son sac ? Mais chacune d'entres elles pouvait avoir quelque chose à dire… Maggie, qui était pâle comme un linge, Eleanor, qui tenait sa tasse en tremblant, si bien qu'elle dut la reposer sur la table, Tamsin, qui se balançait sur sa chaise, emportée par un courant dont elle seule connaissait la provenance. Ou alors Arwen, qui scrutait le fond de sa tasse, les sourcils froncés.

Mais peut-être n'avaient-elles rien à dire. Peut-être qu'elles étaient simplement terrifiées à l'idée que l'une d'entre elles prenne la parole, si bien qu'elles osaient à peine penser à ce qui pourrait être dit. Alassë déglutit silencieusement. Bien sûr, elle pouvait se taire. Elle n'était pas obligée de parler, de décrire les événements de la journée ; cela ne changerait rien. Cependant, elles s'étaient promis de tout se dire, quelque en soit la nature. Alassë était partagée entre la peur de garder cela pour elle et la peur de leur raconter, de voir leur visage pâlir tout au long du récit et se crisper nerveusement sous le poids de l'horreur.

Wilton Village était probablement le théâtre des événements les plus sanglants de cette guerre du monde sorcier.  
Cette après-midi encore, il n'y avait pas eu exception à la règle, mais cela, personne ne le saurait jamais, mis à part Alassë et ses amis, si elle se décidait à le leur dire. Les quelques personnes présentes auraient vite fait d'oublier, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. A chaque fois, la population se scindait en deux groupes. Une partie regardait la scène, les yeux exorbités, horrifiée, choquée. L'autre passait outre et continuait son chemin comme si de rien n'était, cachant inutilement un léger coup d'œil curieux, qui durait une seconde, et encore… Cela dit, le point commun entre les spectateurs était qu'ils avaient généralement tout oublié le soir même. Souvent, un cauchemar les réveillait en sursaut, à deux heures du matin, mais ils étaient bien incapables de s'en souvenir, et se rendormaient tranquillement et insouciamment, quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de se regarder dans la glace et de se dire qu'on n'était pas bien différent de la veille au soir.

Quelques uns, en se regardant, se rappelaient que quelque chose de pas très catholique s'était passé. Ils essayaient de se souvenir, de se remémorer pour la dernière fois de vagues images, puis retournaient se coucher. Ils avaient peur. Tellement peur qu'ils faisaient tout pour oublier. Absolument tout. Et s'ils avaient le malheur de ne pas réussir à contrôler leurs souvenirs…  
Seulement, Alassë ne pouvait pas oublier, parce qu'elle voyait des horreurs tous les jours. Certains devenaient fous entre les mains de Voldemort, d'autres étaient victimes des tours que leur jouait leur mémoire, qui, quant à elle, ne voulait pas oublier. Bref, il y avait les fous qui finissaient internés, les fous qui essayaient de se faire passer pour des gens normaux, les gens normaux qui essayaient de se faire passer pour des fous… Difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux.

Alassë s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui eut l'effet de faire sursauter Eleanor. Tamsin et Arwen ne bougèrent pas d'un cil alors que Maggie relevait la tête lentement, plus pâle que jamais. Pour la seconde fois, Alassë déglutit et ouvrit la bouche. Cette fois, Arwen tourna la tête dans sa direction.  
- Vous… vous connaissez Wilton Village ? demanda Alassë.  
Voilà, c'était dit. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Le regard d'Arwen le lui fit bien comprendre.  
- C'est au Nord de l'Angleterre, non ? répondit Arwen. Des moldus n'avaient pas été assassinés là-bas ?  
- Si, répondit faiblement Maggie, les yeux dans le vide. Un lynchage collectif.  
Le massacre des Moldus à Wilton Village, quelques semaines après l'incendie du Pub à Londres, était un sujet tabou dans la petite ville de dix mille habitants. Pas une seule des personnes présentes ce soir là n'avouerait, même sous la torture, qu'elle avait assisté à la tuerie. Wilton Village ne s'était même pas dépeuplé, tout le monde avait rayé le 3 mai 1971 de sa mémoire. La dernière page de la _Gazette du sorcier_ avait évoqué le décès de quelques dizaines de moldus, mais c'est à peine si le lieu avait été mentionné. Par on ne sait quel miracle, la population sorcière était vaguement au courant, mais personne ne souhaitait perdre cinq minutes de sa vie à raconter un tel événement. A vrai dire, quand un groupe d'hommes et de femmes était arrivé aux limites de la ville, près de la forêt, chacun tenant fermement un moldu qui hurlait et se débattait, tout le monde était parti se coucher. Une cinquantaine de maison donnaient sur le lieu du lynchage, mais aucun de leurs habitants n'était intervenu. Bon nombre étaient dehors ou à leur fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur la scène. Mais aucun n'avait prévenu la police. Il y avait même de fortes chances pour que certains policiers soient en train d'assister au spectacle, leur pistolet soigneusement posé, à côté de leur insigne, sur le buffet du salon.

Le groupe d'assassins avait ensuite attaché une trentaine de cordes, dans les arbres. Quelques minutes plus tard, un moldu était soigneusement pendu à chacune d'elles. Les corps étaient restés là deux jours, se décomposant et se balançant au rythme du vent, tels un groupe de marionnettes attendant leur prochain spectacle. Ils avaient finalement été décrochés, durant une nuit où même la lune n'était pas présente, par la police du village le plus proche. Le jour suivant, la vie avait repris, paisiblement, l'absence des pendus marquant la fin de quelque chose qui ne pouvait avoir été (ou qui n'avait pu être) qu'un rêve.

- Une trentaine de moldus ont fini pendus ce jour là, dit Alassë. Personne n'a été arrêté, il n'y a même pas eu recherche des coupables. Pourtant, il y avait des villageois ensorcelés parmi les quelques Mangemorts.  
- Ce n'est pas la seule horreur sans suite qui arrive là-bas, se contenta de dire Maggie.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Arwen.  
Maggie soupira, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol, devant elle.  
- Je vous raconterai… Plus tard…  
Arwen n'insista pas et se tourna vers Alassë.  
- Tu as quelque chose à nous dire qui ait un rapport avec cette ville ?  
- J'y suis allée aujourd'hui. On avait une urgence et je suis restée sur place toute l'après-midi. Si seulement j'avais pu imaginer…

Alassë noua sa chevelure en un rapide chignon. Il faisait étrangement chaud à Wilton Village. L'air était lourd et elle suait à grosses gouttes. Alassë traversa une petite place et alla s'assoir sur un banc. Les volets des maisons étaient fermés et personne ne semblait décidé à mettre le pied dehors. De l'eau coulait lentement d'une fontaine, comme si le temps avait été ralenti. Alassë remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pas même celui des clapotis de l'eau. Aucun oiseau ne chantait, aucun chien n'aboyait. S'il n'y avait pas eu des voitures garées le long des trottoirs, Alassë se serait crue dans une ville fantôme.  
Un grincement au dessus de sa tête troubla le silence pesant. Un volet s'ouvrit lentement et une femme mit le nez dehors. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et était aussi large que la fenêtre. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et formaient une ligne horizontale. Alassë lut de la méfiance sur son visage. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle esquissa un sourire poli tandis que la femme sursautait en refermant les volets dans un claquement sec.

La sorcière se leva d'un bond et estima préférable de s'en aller. Elle trouverait sûrement un pub quelque part, où elle pourrait s'arrêter, boire un verre, voir du monde.  
Il n'y avait pas plus de monde dans les rues que sur la place. Peut-être que les habitants fuyaient la chaleur insoutenable… Le plus étrange était qu'une masse de nuages cachait le soleil depuis le matin.

Alassë remonta la rue principale. La plupart des boutiques étaient ouvertes, mais les clients étaient rares. Deux jeunes garçons sur un banc -ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle- la regardaient d'une manière étrange. Elle soutint leur regard et devina qu'ils devaient être des moldus, à leur silhouette baraquée et au couteau à cran d'arrêt que celui de droite tenait dans sa main, la lame toujours repliée dans le manche de quinze centimètres. Le roux se pencha vers celui au couteau et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le second avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux luisants et esquissa un sourire. Alassë aperçut ses dents, noires, rongées par la cigarette. Il remonta son pouce le long du manche et alla appuyer sur un petit bouton. Une lame de dix centimètres en jaillit. Alassë frémit tandis que le sourire du brun se transformait en un rire silencieux.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide dans sa direction. Alassë sentit des fourmis parcourir ses jambes et lança des regards alarmés autour d'elle. Une vielle femme observa les deux hommes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'Alassë, l'air surprise, puis rentra dans le magasin le plus proche. Alassë voulut crier, mais elle se retint, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Si Maggie avait été là, elle aurait su quoi faire… Mais Alassë était bien seule. Le fait que des moldus tentent de l'agresser ne l'autorisait sûrement pas à sortir sa baguette magique. Il ne lui restait plus que la magie sans baguette, matière dans laquelle elle était loin d'exceller. Avant que le garçon brun ne l'atteigne, Alassë se concentra sur son couteau, qu'il tenait fermement, la lame pointée vers sa gorge. Juste avant de retenir sa respiration, Alassë se demanda ce que serait la réaction des gens s'ils la voyaient se faire égorger en plein milieu de la rue.

Pensée stupide et probablement de trop, puisque les garçons se rapprochaient toujours dangereusement, le couteau avec eux. Alassë plissa des yeux en fixant l'objet métallique et rassembla sa magie au bout de ses mains, exercice très difficile qu'elle avait dû pratiquer une centaine de fois avant d'avoir son premier résultat. Le brun se jeta sur elle et leva la main, près à frapper. Le seul réflexe d'Alassë fut d'attraper son bras au niveau du poignet, pour le stopper à la hauteur de sa tête. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit hurler et lâcher le couteau d'un geste brusque. Alassë relâcha sa prise et remarqua une trace de chair rougie à l'endroit où se tenait sa main quelques secondes plus tôt. Le sortilège de brûlure n'était pas celui auquel elle avait pensé, mais il s'avérait redoutable, si ce n'était qu'il rendit le garçon encore plus furieux et dément qu'avant. Il se baissa et ramassa le couteau tandis que le roux l'empoignait par derrière, maintenant ses bras immobiles.

Alassë se débattit avec force, alors que l'un lui tordait les épaules vers l'arrière et l'autre s'avançait vers elle, le couteau de plus en plus proche de son estomac. La sorcière décrocha un coup de pied qui n'atterrit que sur son tibia. Il recula d'un pas et avança de deux, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, un filet de salive coulant de sa bouche. Alassë sentit le souffle chaud du roux qui s'était mis en tête de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise. Il tira soudain d'un coup sec, révélant le collier blanc nacré qu'elle tenait de ses parents. Lorsque le roux tendit la main pour l'arracher, celui-ci se mit à luire intensément. Pour Alassë, la lumière semblait douce et envoûtante mais les deux garçons ne devaient pas partager cette sensation puisqu'ils se couvraient les yeux en criant.

Le roux la lâcha et partit en titubant, revenant parfois sur ses pas, hurlant à la mort. Alassë referma sa chemise et s'enfuit en courant, sans un regard en arrière. Elle fit une cinquantaine de mètres et tourna à l'angle d'une rue. Elle aperçut un pub de l'autre côté de la route et s'y rua sans se poser de question. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle y verrait quelque chose de pire que ce qu'elle venait de subir.  
Elle reprit lentement sa respiration et alla s'asseoir au bar. Elle commanda un café moldu pour la forme et jeta une livre sur le comptoir. Elle observa le pub et se demanda si tous les habitants de la ville n'étaient pas rassemblés ici. A l'exact centre, une dizaine de personnes venaient de finir leur dixième bouteille de vodka. L'un d'entre eux se mit à hurler que Wilton Village était la ville la plus bizarre d'Angleterre et commença à raconter la pendaison du 3 mai 1971. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, gênés, tandis que l'homme à sa droite le faisait taire en lui fourrant son propre verre de vodka dans la bouche. Il bafouilla quelques mots en recrachant de l'alcool et de la salive, puis s'écroula sur la table et se mit à ronfler. Les discussions reprirent comme si de rien n'était, tout comme le remplissage des verres.

Alassë se demanda s'il ne serait pas judicieux d'attendre un peu avant de quitter le pub lorsqu'un groupe de cinq personnes entra, des couteaux à la main. Lorsque Alassë reconnut ses deux agresseurs, elle fut persuadée qu'ils venaient pour elle. La sorcière était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle les vit bifurquer en direction des buveurs de vodka. Le brun qui avait failli l'égorger semblait avoir retrouvé la vue puisqu'il attrapa celui qui ronflait comme une chaudière et lui planta le couteau dans la nuque. Trois de ses compagnons firent de même et poignardèrent, tour à tour, les dix personnes qui riaient en se tapant dans le dos quelques minutes plus tôt. Le plus étrange était que seule Alassë semblait remarquer ce qui se passait. Les autres clients regardaient, oui, mais retournaient vite à leurs affaires, sans esquisser un seul mouvement pour stopper la tuerie. Un souffle d'air chaud remplit bientôt le pub. Il régnait un mélange d'odeurs ne parlant de rien d'autre que de sang et de mort.  
L'une des victimes essaya de s'enfuir, en rampant, une lame de couteau plantée dans le bas du dos. Le garçon brun empoigna une bouteille de vodka et la brisa en deux sur la table, de sa main brûlée. Il retourna le fuyard et lui entailla férocement les joues à l'aide du tesson. Un liquide rouge foncé barbouilla le visage de l'homme qui se mit à hurler.

Le cinquième membre du groupe d'assassins était resté parfaitement immobile, en retrait de quelques mètres. Au moment où il se rendit compte que les quatre autres avaient bien avancé le travail, il s'avança et se pencha tour à tour sur chacune des victimes. Il n'avait pas de couteau, il ne semblait même pas avoir d'armes. Pourtant, dès qu'il s'inclinait, les râles des mourants s'interrompaient brusquement et ceux-ci se figeaient, morts et déjà presque froids. Horrifiée, Alassë aperçut un éclair vert sortir de sa longue manche et frapper à la poitrine la dernière victime.


	7. Vies brisées

**Chapitre 7 -Vies brisées-**

La sonnerie retentit, sifflante et agressive. Katia Devory lança son sac sur ses épaules et descendit d'un pas rapide les marches du lycée, ses longs cheveux roux se balançant autour d'elle. Wilton Village Secondary School était l'école la plus réputée de toute la petite ville et des environs. C'était essentiellement pour cette raison que Mr Devory avait insisté pour y envoyer sa fille. Et c'était aussi pour cela que Katia détestait son père. Le lycée était plein de « filles un peu trop riches », comme elle se plaisait à les appeler. La plupart d'entre elles passaient leur temps dans les magasins de vêtements et les salons de coiffure, ou alors à glousser en regardant Tim McGregor, le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée, qui était dans la même classe que Katia depuis deux ans.  
Dès que Katia passait devant elles, le volume de leur conversation baissait brusquement et elle avait droit à des remarques moqueuses sur sa façon de s'habiller ou de marcher. La plus idiote d'entre elles était probablement Anna Smith, mais toutes la considéraient comme leur leader. Katia constatait souvent avec écoeurement que le simple fait d'être la fille de l'homme le plus riche de la ville vous ouvrait toutes les portes autour de vous, surtout celles de l'amitié, même si vous étiez une horrible peste capricieuse, vaniteuse et sans cœur.  
Katia avait passé des journées entières à supplier son père de ne pas l'envoyer là-bas, puis des mois entiers pour qu'il la retire du lycée. Sans succès. John Devory s'exclamait souvent haut et fort -probablement en raison de la grande quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité quelques minutes auparavant- que le contact avec les gens riches ne pouvait que participer à sa bonne éducation.   
Katia, quant à elle, se disait plutôt que la réalité de la vie et la valeur des choses ne se trouvaient sûrement pas de l'autre côté des portes de Wilton Village Secondary School.

A chaque fois qu'elle franchissait les deux grandes portes en bois, elle éprouvait un sentiment de colère vis-à-vis de son père, mêlé à un sentiment de honte. John Devory était mort depuis trois mois. Un accident de voiture tragique, qui avait causé le décès des conducteurs, ainsi que celle de John, qui marchait sur le trottoir, un peu trop ivre, comme à son habitude. Lorsque Pete Hill vit une moto déboucher d'une rue venant de sa droite, il écrasa sa pédale de frein et mourut pratiquement instantanément d'une crise cardiaque, après avoir heurté brutalement le pare-brise. La dernière chose qu'aperçut le motard fut une voiture lui fonçant dessus à vive allure, ou bien était-ce lui-même, qui était en train de se jeter sous ses roues…  
Quelques piétons hurlèrent lors de la collision, mais John Devory ne se retourna pas. Dieu seul sait s'il avait vu l'accident ou pas. En tous cas, ce que John n'avait vraiment pas vu, c'était la moto, continuant sa course sans pilote, couchée sur la route et pivotant comme une toupie. Il ne la vit pas non plus arriver dans son dos, et le heurter violemment, l'assommant et lui broyant les jambes.  
Katia ne sut jamais s'il était mort sur le coup ou plus tard, dans l'ambulance. La seule chose que les médecins ont dit à sa mère et elle, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent pour identifier le corps, était qu'il avait peu souffert. Katia ne sut pas non plus que les policiers furent obligés de mener une enquête, pour comprendre comment la moto avait pu le frapper de plein fouet, alors qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur sa trajectoire directe, et qu'aucun n'obstacle ne semblait l'avoir faite dévier.

Katia s'était jurée de ne jamais penser à l'accident, ni même à son père. Elle savait qu'elle serait alors obligée de reconnaître qu'elle le détestait et que la vie était beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Et elle était trop bien élevée pour s'autoriser une pareille pensée… Sa mère semblait ressentir la même chose, car elle n'abordait jamais le sujet de l'accident, ni même de leur vie depuis la disparition de son père. Le cours des choses continuait de se dérouler presque normalement à Wilton Village.

Katia dépassa la pharmacie et s'engagea dans la rue piétonne. Elle vivait à Wilton Village depuis sa naissance et jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi vide. Cela faisait quelques mois que les gens sortaient beaucoup moins de chez eux. Ils faisaient les courses nécessaires et rentraient, sans s'attarder dans les magasins. Katia voyait certains commerçants sortir dans la rue et regarder à droite et à gauche, pour voir où étaient passés les clients, avant de rentrer et de baisser le rideau métallique. Certains étaient même partis en congé annuel. Rien ne semblait faire revenir les habitants, même pas les promotions. Mais si on leur avait demandé pourquoi ils n'allaient plus faire de shopping, ils auraient été incapables de répondre. C'était comme un instinct… une voix qui leur disait de ne pas sortir, que cela valait beaucoup mieux pour leur vie. La population de Wilton Village avait peur, mais elle ne le savait pas. C'est à peine s'ils remarquaient que personne ne se souciait plus des autres. Les gens ne pensaient plus qu'à eux. S'il prenait l'idée à quelqu'un de mourir au milieu de la rue, c'est à peine si les passants s'en seraient rendus compte.

Katia poussa la lourde porte de la librairie. Sa mère lui avait demandé de lui rapporter un livre et elle en profiterait alors pour se promener un peu dans la ville. Cette envie aurait pu être normale, mais ces temps-ci, elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne lui semblait même pas normale à elle-même. Elle se dépêcha d'aller au rayon littérature et aperçut tout de suite ce qu'elle recherchait. Plume au vent, le dernier best-seller de Mike Gordon, trônait en quantité impressionnante sur une grande table. Le livre était sorti depuis plusieurs jours, mais personne ne semblait décidé à venir l'acheter, alors que les best-sellers de Mike Gordon faisaient d'habitude fureur. La caissière eut l'air soulagée lorsque Katia lui tendit le livre, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Elle se contenta d'énoncer le prix d'un air blasé et de tendre le ticket de caisse que Katia enfonça vaguement dans sa poche. Elle poussa un long soupir lorsque Katia sortit vivement, avec un seul livre sous le bras. Elle ne verrait probablement plus personne de la journée, mis à part la police qui, deux heures plus tard, viendrait lui demander si le livre Plume au vent avait été acheté dans cette librairie…

Une légère brise soufflait sur le visage de Katia tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la ville. Wilton Village avait été construit au milieu d'un grand bois, qui encadrait la ville et la coupait du reste du monde. Une seule grande et importante route la traversait d'Est en Ouest et permettait que le transport des marchandises évite les petites routes de forêt. Les bois entourant la ville était magnifiquement entretenus. Peut-être encore plus que la ville elle-même. La forêt était lumineuse et accueillante, de nombreux chemins la traversaient, avec bon nombre de parcours de randonnée et d'aménagements. Katia avait l'habitude de s'y rendre avec sa mère, et de passer des heures entières au bord du lac, à lire, à travailler ou simplement à rêvasser. Le soleil couchant se reflétait dans les eaux claires, ce qui attirait souvent les couples, à la tombée de la nuit. A une époque, le lac était en fait l'un des bras de la rivière qui traversait la ville. Lorsque les gens étaient venus s'installer, ils avaient détourné l'eau et le niveau de la rivière avait diminué. Il ne restait plus que le lac, comme trace du passage de la Wilton River à cet endroit de la forêt.

Katia fut tentée de se rendre au lac et d'y rester jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'y était pas retournée, sur ordre de sa mère. Elle frissonna en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Comme chaque dimanche, elle et sa mère avaient pris la direction du lac pour y passer la fin de l'après-midi. Katia avait apporté un livre et s'était plongée dedans -rien n'était plus reposant que lire sur la plage- tandis que sa mère s'était endormie au soleil. Un groupe de jeunes de son âge avaient loué un bateau à moteur, et pensaient passer la journée entière au milieu du lac, comme le faisaient parfois certaines familles, pour les anniversaires et les fêtes, ou tout simplement pour le plaisir d'être coupé du monde, d'être au calme. Ils avaient arrêté les moteurs depuis une heure lorsque les sauveteurs sur la rive remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait sous le lac. D'étrange remous créaient des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur la plage artificielle. Trois hommes descendirent du poste de contrôle et ordonnèrent l'évacuation. Katia attrapa sa mère qui somnolait et l'entraîna en direction de la forêt. Presque tout le monde était déjà parti lorsque Katia se retourna et aperçut le bateau au milieu du lac, qui essayait de rentrer en luttant contre les vagues, si petites étaient-elles. Les sauveteurs venaient de monter dans leur navette lorsque le bateau sombra. Les eaux se calmèrent instantanément, mais les victimes ne remontèrent jamais à la surface. Des recherches furent entreprises, pour essayer de déterminer les causes de « l'accident » mais personnes ne sut jamais ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel phénomène. Finalement, les policiers et les équipes de recherches évacuèrent les lieux en laissant les questions sans réponses, et en interdisant la plage. Katia n'entendit plus aucune rumeur sur le lac, mis à part que quelques couples s'y aventuraient parfois, bravant l'interdiction, mais restant toujours loin de l'eau, restée sans surveillance.

Katia descendit la route en direction du pont de Wilton Village. Il n'y avait qu'un seul pont qui reliait les deux parties de la ville, coupées par la Wilton River. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs pris la peine de lui donner un nom. Tout le monde se contentait de l'appeler « le pont » et aucune confusion n'était possible. Les bouchons étaient alors nombreux et bruyants aux heures où tous les conducteurs étaient stressés et avait la main greffée sur leur avertisseur sonore. Katia avait la chance d'habiter près du lycée et de pouvoir rentrer à pied. Cela dit, bon nombre de personnes se plaignaient de la durée du trajet, lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de l'emprunter. Katia s'avança jusqu'au milieu et se pencha pour regarder par-dessus la rambarde. La rivière coulait paisiblement, et elle pouvait apercevoir de temps en temps quelques poissons sauter au dessus de l'eau. La rivière était peu profonde et on pouvait voir de part et d'autre des pierres émergées, et même parfois le sable du fond, dans lequel l'eau traçait par endroits de larges sillons. Katia appuya sa tête sur ses mains et se mit à rêvasser, les yeux regardant en contrebas, mais le regard dans le vide.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était restée comme cela deux minutes ou une demi-heure lorsqu'une douleur insupportable lui transperça la tête. Elle se redressa d'un bond et porta ses mains à ses tempes en gémissant. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle sentit ses genoux céder sous elle. Durant le moment où elle s'effondra, elle ne savait plus où elle avait le plus mal. Etait-ce à la tête, qu'une lame chauffée à blanc transperçait, ou bien aux genoux, qui venaient de heurter le sol brutalement ? Katia sentit une main invisible la relever. Elle chancela et manqua de tomber, retenue de justesse par la rambarde du pont, les mains toujours agrippées à ses cheveux, hurlant maintenant de douleur.  
Le visage mutilé de son père après son accident apparut devant ses yeux. Il lui sourit, un sourire narquois, sarcastique, moqueur... écoeurant. Elle pouvait tout supporter, même la plus intense des douleurs, mais pas ça. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fasse cesser ce cauchemar.

Une femme rousse observait la scène à quelques mètres de là, stupéfaite. La jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, se tordait de douleur en criant, comme si elle avait été sous l'emprise d'un doloris. Mais elle n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort. Maggie savait qu'elle l'aurait ressenti. Auror de réputation, elle pouvait détecter n'importe quel sortilège impardonnable, à cent mètres à la ronde. Mais il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de magie connue autour d'elle. Voyant que personne ne semblait alerté par les cris, Maggie se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la jeune fille. Elle se figea brusquement lorsque ses cris cessèrent et qu'elle se pencha au dessus de la rivière, haletante et en sueur. Ce fut à ce moment là que des gens sortirent dans la rue, pour observer la scène. Mais personne n'esquissa un seul mouvement lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur la rambarde, prit une impulsion et se jeta dans le vide. Maggie hurla et se précipita vers elle. Quand elle regarda par-dessus le pont, un bruit de chute et d'éclaboussures parvint à ses oreilles. Le corps de la jeune fille alla s'écraser contre une pierre, puis fut emporté par le courant. L'eau prit une teinte rouge sang autour de Katia. Quelques personnes vinrent rejoindre Maggie et regardèrent à leur tour, curieusement.  
Lorsque Katia se jeta dans le vide, elle retrouva soudain la voix et se mit à hurler. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela, mon dieu ? Elle allait se tuer… elle allait mourir, elle venait de sauter du pont… La dernière chose qu'elle eut le temps d'apercevoir fut un homme qui la regardait de la rive Est. Un homme qu'elle n'avait même pas vu lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Un visage brun, ponctué par deux yeux rouges, qui tranchaient avec sa chevelure couleur ébène.   
Et puis plus rien…

- Elle est… morte ?  
- Oui, sur le coup, à mon avis, répondit Maggie, ses yeux fixant ses chaussures depuis le début de son histoire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Alassë, les lèvres à présent aussi pâles que sa peau blanche.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Maggie, en relevant les yeux cette fois.  
Non, elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était probablement magique, mais ce n'était pas de la magie des sorciers, même pas de la magie Noire. Maggie était entraînée à détecter les traces de magie et leur utilisation, et elle n'avait absolument rien senti d'anormal. Il y avait juste une jeune fille en train de se débattre et d'hurler de douleur, avant de se jeter dans le vide. Un suicide mystérieux… C'est ce qu'avaient titré les journaux, en dernière page et en petits caractères. Maggie trouvait plutôt que c'était un magnifique meurtre déguisé en suicide. Les Mangemorts utilisaient parfois ce genre de procédé, en se servant de l'Imperium. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait ni Mangemort, ni sort interdit.

Juste une fille… Juste un cadavre… Juste une vie brisée…


	8. Scintilla

**Chapitre 8 -Scintilla-**

Un hululement raisonna au milieu d'une forêt lorsque deux silhouettes noires surgirent de nulle part. Elle se mirent dos à dos et scrutèrent les alentours pendant quelques secondes, avant de repartir d'un pas rapide. Elles s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, afin de vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies. La plus grande ombre se pencha vers l'autre et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La seconde acquiesça et elles reprirent leur route.

La lune éclairait les bois de sa pâle lumière et rendait leur progression facile, bien que très repérable. Les yeux jaunes d'une chouette étaient fixés sur elles, immobiles et froids. Une brise légère soufflait et faisait trembler les feuilles des arbres. Il n'y avait, en dehors des quelques animaux nocturnes en quête d'une proie, pas âme qui vive. Les feuilles tremblaient doucement, mais aucun sifflement n'échappait de leur mouvement, comme un balancier d'horloge muet. La chouette cligna des yeux et s'envola dans un bruissement de plumes. Elle transperça le feuillage touffu des chênes et disparut, se confondant avec le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Un nouveau silence s'installa, seulement interrompu par le bruit étouffé des pas des deux ombres. Une des deux silhouettes écarta les branches d'un bosquet et observa la route qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. C'était une petite route de campagne et elle était absolument déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. La seconde personne lui posa une main sur l'épaule et elle remit les branches en place. Elles continuèrent leur chemin dans les bois, longeant la route. Un peu plus loin se dressait un gigantesque manoir faiblement éclairé. Elles pressèrent le pas, courant presque, mais aussi silencieuses que si elles glissaient ; le craquement des feuilles sur le sol était presque inaudible. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée du domaine, celle qui était en tête ralentit brusquement et continua d'un pas tranquille. La bâtisse était très bien entretenue à l'extérieur, même s'il n'y avait aucunes fleurs ou décorations spéciales signifiant qu'elle était habitée par une riche sorcière soucieuse de l'apparence de sa maison et des « on-dit ».

- Tu as bien le mot de passe ? demanda l'une des deux silhouettes, une jeune femme brune.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit simplement l'autre femme, écartant d'un geste rapide les mèches rousses qui retombaient sur son visage.  
Elle s'avança alors en direction de l'un des piliers du portail et leva les yeux vers la statue qui trônait au-dessus d'elle.  
- Scintilla, murmura-t-elle d'une voix quasi-inaudible.  
La tête de la statue, un phénix, oiseau légendaire, s'inclina en signe de confirmation. Une partie du pilier devint soudain transparente, dessinant une ouverture qui matérialisait une porte. Les deux femmes s'y engagèrent, entrant dans la propriété.  
- J'espère que personne ne nous a suivi, s'inquiéta la brune en se retournant.  
- Pas ici, répondit l'autre. Le Fidelitas protège le manoir.  
- Les traîtres sont partout.  
- Je sais…  
Les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans l'allée menant à la grande porte d'entrée du manoir. Les gravillons crissaient sous leur pas, mais elles ne s'en soucièrent pas. La sorcière brune se retourna une seconde fois. Elle ralentit le pas et plissa les yeux, scrutant attentivement la nuit, la main plongée dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste. La rousse n'y fit pas attention et continua de marcher tranquillement, non sans tendre l'oreille au moindre bruit suspect.

Elles montèrent les marches du perron et la rousse frappa à la porte. Au milieu des deux battants, à hauteur des yeux, était sculptée une tête de phénix. Une inscription, probablement latine, était gravée en dessous, mais il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir la distinguer en entier. Il se passa un long moment avant que quelqu'un ne vienne leur ouvrir. Elle durent toutes les deux baisser les yeux pour apercevoir la minuscule elfe de maison qui tenait la lourde porte.  
- Bonjour Lila, dit la rousse.  
L'elfe de maison répondit d'un signe de tête timide et s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Contrairement aux autres elfes, qui avaient l'habitude de s'habiller avec un simple torchon crasseux, elle portait une fine robe rouge pâle et très propre.  
- Il y a du monde ? interrogea la sorcière.  
- Non, répondit Lila. Juste mon maître et une de ses amies. Enfin… J'espère pour lui, en ces temps qui courent…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit la sorcière avec un léger sourire.  
Les deux femmes passèrent le seuil de la porte et Lila la referma doucement. Une douce chaleur envahit les sorcières. Le Hall d'entrée était présenté comme un long couloir, assez large. Il donnait sur plusieurs portes et il était éclairé par des bougies dont les flammes se reflétaient dans le sol en damier.  
L'elfe récupéra leurs capes et les fit léviter jusqu'au portemanteau posé au fond du Hall. Elle leur montra ensuite du doigt une porte à double battants qui donnait probablement sur le salon. Les deux sorcières acquiescèrent et s'y rendirent. La rousse tourna la poignée et poussa la porte sans frapper.

L'homme et la femme qui discutaient, au milieu de la pièce, se retournèrent. La femme, assise sur un large accoudoir de fauteuil, se releva et gratifia leur entrée d'un léger sourire tandis que les yeux de l'homme s'illuminaient.  
- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai eu peur que vous ayez rencontré du monde en route.  
- Tout est calme dehors, répondit la rousse.  
- Albus, Minerva, salua la brune, qui venait d'apparaître derrière son amie.  
- Que nous vaut la visite de deux Aurors ? demanda Minerva.  
Minerva McGonagall devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, et travaillait à Poudlard depuis plus de dix ans, en tant que professeur de Métamorphose. Elle était assez grande, et une masse de cheveux noirs retombait sur ses épaules. Malgré les fines courbes de son visage, un air sévère y était souvent dessiné et elle ne pouvait qu'imposer le respect. Mais aujourd'hui, au fond de ses yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude avait remplacé la flamme d'intelligence.

Albus Dumbledore travaillait lui aussi à Poudlard, en tant que directeur, depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait tout d'abord enseigné comme professeur de Métamorphose et avait tout appris à Minerva, son ancienne élève. Celle-ci avait ensuite repris le poste quand ce dernier était devenu directeur. Nombreux étaient les sorciers qui considéraient Albus Dumbledore comme le plus grand sorcier de l'époque et qui avaient une confiance aveugle en lui, surtout à propos de la lutte contre Lord Voldemort. Malheureusement, ses trop nombreux désaccords avec le Ministère rendaient les choses très difficiles. Seuls quelques Aurors comme Maggie et Arwen, qui l'avaient elles aussi eu en tant que professeur, continuaient à aller lui demander des conseils. Le reste des employés, et surtout les sorciers de haut rang, se contentait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ce qui était souvent le cas de Lucius Malefoy. Pas étonnant, quand on est un Mangemort.

- Tamsin ne vous a rien dit ? demanda Arwen.  
- Non, répondit Albus, de plus en plus intrigué, tandis que Minerva secouait la tête négativement.  
Maggie s'avança dans la pièce, l'air pensive. Des fauteuils avaient été installés près d'une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu rouge vif. Elle s'assit dans l'un d'eux et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
- Nous nous réunissons très régulièrement, Tamsin, Alassë, Eleanor et nous… commença-t-elle.  
- Nous le savons, précisa Minerva.  
- Nous avons beaucoup discuté à propos des mesures à prendre contre Voldemort, poursuivit-elle.  
Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers Minerva, qui était allée s'appuyer contre la cheminée. Le regard de cette dernière était aussi brûlant que la braise dans l'âtre. Ses yeux perçants étaient la preuve formelle que son animagus était parfaitement adapté à sa personnalité. Personne d'autre qu'Albus ne pouvait y lire aussi bien. Maggie tenta de deviner le message silencieux, mais elle fut coupée par le sorcier.  
- Nous aussi… Nos idées restent assez irréalisables.  
Maggie tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa intensément, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux d'Albus. Personne n'aurait pu dire si elle le regardait vraiment ou si son regard était perdu, ailleurs… Elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. Son silence fut respecté par Albus et Minerva, comme par Arwen.  
- On ne peut pas agir séparément, dit soudain Maggie, abruptement. Il faut combattre ensemble.  
- Réunir la population ? traduisit Minerva. Comment ?  
Maggie ne répondit rien. Elle savait que Minerva connaissait la réponse à sa question. Cette fois, la flamme au fond de son regard la trahissait.  
- Rassembler les sorciers qui se battent pour la même cause… sous un même nom… rêvassa Albus, les yeux brillants à la lueur du feu de cheminée.  
Maggie fit de nouveau une longue pause.  
- C'est exactement ça, dit-elle sans précipitation.  
- Quel serait le lieu de rendez-vous ? interrogea Minerva. Comment pourrait-on prévenir la population ?  
- Par une rumeur, dit Arwen, qui ouvrait la bouche sur le sujet pour la première fois. Vous travaillez à Poudlard, vous devez connaître pas mal de sorciers doués, non ? Ceux qui viennent de sortir… Ou bien vos amis et collègues…  
- Nous... des Aurors… des enseignants… le personnel du ministère… énuméra Maggie d'une voix qui n'était absolument pas pressante. Elle ne voulait pas les braquer. Elle voulait qu'ils comprennent à quel point leur proposition était nécessaire et surtout réalisable.  
Maggie savait qu'Albus avait eu la même idée et qu'il en avait déjà parlé à Minerva. Silencieusement, secrètement, presque honteusement… Ce n'était pas une idée facile à mettre en place. Comment allait-elle être reçue par la population sorcière ? Et surtout par les Mangemorts… ceux comme Lucius Malefoy ? Que fera-t-il lorsqu'il se rendra compte que la résistance se prépare enfin, et aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore ? Ce sorcier qu'il déteste plus que tous, ce sorcier qu'il a si longtemps envié alors même qu'il faisait tout pour se persuader qu'il n'avait que le plus profond des mépris pour lui, pour sa vie minable, pour sa condition minable, pour son école minable…

Cette fois, c'est Albus qui ne répondit pas. Il semblait réfléchir à l'idée, vérifier qu'elle avait bien des chances de fonctionner. Les sorciers du ministère n'allaient-il pas l'empêcher de mettre son plan au point ? Oh si, bien sûr… Nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : réduire à néant tous ses projets, son école et lui-même par la même occasion… Des sorciers tels que Lucius Malefoy… Si jeune… et si prétentieux.  
Mais en même temps…  
- Ce n'est pas une idée idiote du tout, admit-il.  
Maggie eut un sourire satisfait. Le sourire d'une Auror qui vient de réussir une prise. Pas joyeux, mais pas calculé. Elle était juste satisfaite qu'Albus aille dans son sens.  
- Je m'en occupe, promit-il. Je vous tiendrai au courant… je vais en parler à des connaissances pour voir si j'ai leur appui.  
Maggie acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle regarda Arwen, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Cette fois, le regard de Maggie n'était plus sûr, mais interrogateur. La brune baissa les paupières en signe de confirmation et Maggie se retourna vers Albus en déglutissant difficilement. Comment Albus allait-il prendre cela ? Allait-il se mettre à sourire en disant qu'elles se faisaient beaucoup trop de soucis pour rien ? Maggie ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas être prise au sérieux. Jamais elle ne l'avait supporté, et encore moins depuis qu'elle était entrée au ministère de la Magie, en tant que chasseuse de mage noir. En même temps… c'était Albus Dumbledore.  
- On a un problème, dit-elle abruptement.  
- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il. Quel genre de problème ?  
- Vous connaissez Wilton Village ? commença Arwen.  
Minerva fronça les sourcils alors que le visage d'Albus semblait se crisper. Maggie sut tout de suite que ses craintes ne seraient pas confirmées. Elle le comprit dès que la lueur de malice s'éteignit dans le regard d'Albus.  
- Vaguement, dit-il. J'ai dû entendre le nom une fois ou deux…  
Arwen savait qu'il mentait. Elle n'était pas Auror pour rien ; et elle savait aussi que Maggie l'avait remarqué. L'hésitation dans la voix du directeur ne passait pas inaperçue aux oreilles expérimentées.  
- Il y a eu plusieurs meurtres et suicides là-bas… continua Maggie posément. Plusieurs meurtres pour le moins étranges…

Si Albus et Minerva savaient qu'il y avait eu des problèmes là-bas, ils ne semblaient pas au courant de la fréquence élevée des phénomènes étranges. Albus se rapprocha de Maggie en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.  
- Wilton Village est une petite ville perdue au milieu d'une forêt, expliqua Arwen, toujours debout à côté de la porte. Elle est assez coupée du reste du monde et personne ne se soucie de ce qu'il s'y passe… Pas même les habitants d'ailleurs. Il y a eu un massacre de moldus et plusieurs autres crimes.  
- Il y a des moldus qui sont tués un peu partout… rétorqua Minerva, d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre convaincante.  
- Minerva, cite-moi une seule ville où les moldus meurent pas dizaine. Donne-moi le nom d'une seule ville où cela se reproduit tous les mois, toutes les semaines ! s'exclama Maggie. Le lynchage de moldus a fait des dizaines de victimes, Alassë a vu tout un groupe se faire assassiner de sang froid par cinq personnes et j'ai assisté au suicide d'une jeune fille… Crois-moi, je suis persuadée que cette fille n'avait aucune raison de se suicider ce jour là… Elle n'avait aucune raison de mettre fin à ses jours ! Et ce n'était pas un simple suicide !

- Calme toi, Maggie, ordonna Albus d'une voix froide. Minerva a raison… Il y a des meurtres partout…  
- Oui, mais ce sont les Mangemorts, avec leur cagoules sur la tête, qui viennent lancer un Avada dans le dos de leur victime ! Voilà à quoi ressemble un meurtre ailleurs ! Ils ne font pas s'entretuer la population moldue !  
Albus ne répondit rien, mais continua de fixer Maggie intensément. Pour la première fois de la soirée, on pouvait lire du doute dans son regard.  
- J'ai vu une jeune fille se tordre de douleur puis se jeter dans la rivière, continua-t-elle. Il n'y avait aucun Mangemort, et aucune trace de magie connue. Et personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour essayer de la sauver.  
- Il y avait peut-être un Mangemort… hésita Minerva. Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas vu…

Maggie se tourna vers elle et la foudroya du regard. Une colère froide s'était emparée d'elle. Oh non, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas être prise au sérieux…  
- Crois-moi, quand je dis qu'il n'y avait pas de Mangemort, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas ! Je connais mon travail… Mais la cause de sa mort était belle et bien paranormale.  
- Je te fais confiance, Maggie, répondit Albus. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper, mais qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?  
- On pourrait aller là-bas, répondit Arwen. Aller voir ce qui s'y trame réellement.  
- C'est plutôt risqué… commença Albus.  
- Les personnes touchées sont des moldus… dit Maggie.  
- Si les Mangemorts ne sont pas en cause, qui sait si les vrais assassins ne tuent pas tout ce qui bouge ? questionna-t-il.  
- Personne, effectivement, concéda Arwen. Mais nous avons un temps d'avance. Nous sommes sorcières et nous savons déjà que nous sommes menacées.  
- Les Mangemorts sont peut-être quand même en cause, réfléchit Maggie.  
- S'ils ne sont pas sur place, comment font-ils pour attaquer ? demanda Minerva.  
- Peut-être qu'ils utilisent une force magique pour faire le travail à leur place… quelque chose qui leur permettrait de ne pas être dans les environs proches, expliqua Maggie. C'est l'impression que ce suicide m'a donné, en tout cas.

Albus se dirigea vers la cheminée et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Maggie. Il ne la regarda pas, pas plus que Minerva et Arwen. Ses yeux bleus semblaient perdus dans le vide tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Minerva l'observait attentivement, détectant le moindre de ses mouvements, alors qu'Arwen avait le regard fixé sur la pendule égrainant les secondes qui paraissaient durer des heures.  
- Très bien, dit-il enfin. Faites ce que vous voudrez. Si vous estimez qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui se trame dans ce village, allez-y. Si vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'ailleurs, repartez.  
Maggie acquiesça silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle avait bien fait d'en parler, d'essayer de résoudre cette affaire qui ne lui créerait que des problèmes, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Aurait-elle même eu cette possibilité ? Quelque chose l'avait poussée à en parler, aux filles, et à Albus et Minerva. Quelque chose en elle voulait qu'elles interviennent… Une voix, qui appelait désespérément au secours, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre… Juste en ressentir la douleur et la peine.  
- Je vous donne carte blanche, continua Albus. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un village, mais si vous jugez qu'il faut me mettre au courant de certains faits, alors faites le.  
Maggie et Arwen approuvèrent muettement. Maggie se releva du fauteuil et prit la direction de la porte, près de laquelle Arwen se tenait toujours.  
- Attendez, les arrêta Albus.  
Maggie se retourna et fixa le dos du fauteuil.  
- Ne parlez de cela à personne, poursuivit-il.  
Arwen eut un sourire en coin.  
- Nous n'en avions pas l'intention, précisa Maggie.  
- Bien, répondit simplement Albus. Si je ne suis pas disponible, vous pouvez faire confiance à Minerva.  
- Bien sûr, acquiesça Arwen avant d'ouvrir la porte.   
Sans un mot de plus, les deux silhouettes s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité du couloir, alors qu'Albus et Minerva se mettaient au travail pour préparer des lettres à toutes les personnes de confiance qu'ils connaissaient.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Kia était loin de se douter que des sorciers préparaient une résistance massive. Son père venait de partir rejoindre les troupes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, sans aucune explication, et sa mère, une moldue, était terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de devoir rester seule avec sa sorcière de fille.  
Kia se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. Dans la petite ville de Wilton Village, la violence se déchaînait à un rythme effréné et elle était peut-être la seule sorcière pour y faire face. Mais c'était à peine si elle osait faire un pas seule dans la rue. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait, elle avait l'impression d'être observée.

Observée par quelque chose qui la préférait morte plutôt que vivante.

Dans l'obscurité profonde de la nuit, elle marcha jusqu'à la forêt et s'arrêta devant le premier arbre qu'elle rencontra. Elle posa ses mains sur l'écorce rugueuse et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle appuya son front sur le tronc et déversa toute sa douleur.

Non loin de là, une silhouette noire et quasiment invisible l'observait avec un rictus dédaigneux, mais un regard très intéressé. Seuls ses deux yeux, qui luisaient dans le noir, étaient visibles. Mais lorsque Kia releva la tête, ils disparurent et la silhouette s'estompa.


	9. Le chalet des Hawkins

**Chapitre 9 -Le chalet des Hawkins- **

Trois claquements secs retentirent dans le feuillage touffu d'une forêt aux abords d'une petite ville. Les branches touffues s'écartèrent et trois jeunes femmes en sortirent. Deux d'entre elles s'avancèrent en direction de la ville tandis que la dernière restait en arrière, contemplant le village et la forêt qui l'entourait, formant un rempart de végétation.

Eleanor emboîta finalement le pas à Maggie et Alassë, et toutes les trois entrèrent dans Wilton Village.  
- Où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda Eleanor.  
- Au nord de l'Angleterre, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la frontière écossaise, répondit Alassë. J'espère que Tamsin et Arwen n'auront pas de mal à nous localiser.  
- Arwen est déjà venue ici, précisa Maggie en scrutant attentivement les alentours. Je l'y ai conduite, il y a quelques jours.  
Alassë acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.  
- Le village est bâti sur une colline nommée Wilton Hill, poursuivit-elle à l'attention d'Eleanor.  
Cette dernière tourna la tête en direction de la forêt. Les arbres imposants formaient une véritable muraille autour de la ville. Une partie avait été aménagée par les moldus, mais lorsque l'on s'enfonçait dans la végétation, bien après le lac, l'environnement devenait plus hostile. Personne n'osait s'aventurer dans cette partie de la forêt, et ceux qui ne respectaient pas cette règle revenaient bouleversés… ou ne revenaient pas…

Eleanor détourna les yeux et aperçut Maggie qui s'était arrêtée et fixait elle aussi les sombres profondeurs de la forêt. Une ride soucieuse barrait son front et Eleanor vit son regard se brouiller. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Maggie aussi troublée.  
- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.  
- Oui, répondit simplement Maggie, le regard toujours rivé vers les arbres.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Eleanor en essayant d'apercevoir ce qui intriguait tant son amie.  
- Rien…  
Instantanément, ses yeux s'éclairèrent de nouveau de cette lueur caractéristique des Aurors et elle détacha enfin son regard des arbres.  
- Bon, vous vous dépêchez ? s'impatienta Alassë qui attendait quelques mètres plus loin.  
- On arrive, répondit Maggie.  
Elle fit un signe de la tête à Eleanor qui la suivit docilement. Les trois filles avancèrent dans la ville. Il fallait aller près du centre, là où avait été fondé le village avant que celui-ci ne s'étende en une petite ville, pour trouver les premiers habitants. A première vue, la ville était très calme. Les habitants se promenaient dans les rues, les adolescents fleuretaient sur les bancs tandis qu'une petite fille courait derrière un papillon. Maggie l'observa attentivement. Sa robe rouge flottait au vent et elle riait de bon cœur. Ses cheveux châtains avaient été ramenés en une queue de cheval soigneusement entourée d'un joli nœud, rouge lui aussi. Autour de son coup était accroché un pendentif vert.  
Maggie sourit lorsqu'elle la vit trébucher, puis se relever aussitôt pour reprendre sa poursuite. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte que le collier s'était détaché et brillait sur le sol.  
- Attendez-moi, je reviens, dit-elle à Alassë et Eleanor.  
Elle se dirigea vers le collier et le prit dans ses mains. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua la forme du bijou…

Maggie releva la tête et marcha en direction de la petite fille qui était allongée par terre et observait le papillon qui s'était posé sur un petit massif de fleurs. Maggie se figea lorsque le papillon se volatilisa sous ses yeux. La petite fille poussa un cri, effrayée, et se releva d'un bond. Apparemment, elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette disparition.  
- Tarra ! s'exclama une voix.  
Une adolescente se précipita vers la petite fille et la prit par la main.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi ! poursuivit-elle avant d'apercevoir Maggie, qui les regardait fixement à quelques mètres de là.  
- Bonjour, lança l'adolescente.  
- Bonjour, répondit Maggie en s'approchant d'elles. Ta petite sœur a perdu son collier.  
Elle tendit le pendentif à la jeune fille qui le prit en la remerciant.  
- Ce n'est pas ma petite sœur, dit-elle. C'est ma nièce.  
- Ah… d'accord, hésita Maggie. Est-ce que tu sais qui lui a donné ce bijou ?  
Maggie montra le collier que l'adolescente tenait toujours dans sa paume ouverte. Au bout de la chaînette dorée, un serpent s'enroulait sur lui-même, la gueule ouverte, laissant apparaître deux crochets argentés.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda abruptement la jeune fille, tandis que Tarra allait se cacher derrière sa jambe.  
- Je m'appelle Maggie Warren, répondit l'Auror en lui tendant la main.  
- Kia Stephens, se présenta l'adolescente en serrant sa main d'une manière hésitante.  
Le silence qui s'installa entre elles fut seulement brisé par la petite Tarra qui lança haut et fort :  
- Eh, tu sais quoi Kia ? Z'ai vu le papillon disparaître !  
- Quoi ? demanda Kia en se retournant vers sa nièce, troublée.  
- Le papillon ! Il s'est volatilizé ! répéta-t-elle.  
- Les choses ne disparaissent pas, contredit Kia en jetant un coup d'œil gêné à Maggie.  
Maggie eut un sourire et Kia se détendit un peu.  
- Vous êtes nouvelle dans Wilton Village ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, répondit Maggie. Mes amies et moi, on emménage dans le chalet de la famille Hawkins, dans la forêt.  
Kia baissa les yeux vers sa nièce.  
- Rentre à la maison, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur sa tête.  
Tarra acquiesça et s'éloigna en riant. Elle se dirigea vers la maison qui se trouvait juste en face d'elles et tourna la poignée en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Kia décrocha son regard de la porte en bois qui venait de claquer derrière Tarra et observa Maggie.  
- Vous devriez partir d'ici au plus vite, dit-elle simplement. Wilton Village n'est pas une ville très sûre, ces temps-ci.  
- Je sais, répondit Maggie en soutenant son regard.  
Kia baisa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il n'y avait plus de méfiance dans ses yeux.  
- Vous connaissez le chalet ? demanda Kia.  
- Non… pas vraiment. Nous n'y sommes jamais allées.  
- Vous voulez que je vous y conduise ? Je sais où il se trouve.  
- Ce serait très gentil, merci beaucoup, accepta Maggie avec un sourire, au moment où Alassë et Eleanor s'approchaient d'elles.  
- Suivez-moi, dit-elle.

Maggie fit un sourire à ses amies et leur expliqua que Kia allait les conduire au chalet des Hawkins. Alassë acquiesça et vérifia qu'elle avait toujours la clé sur elle.  
Tandis que Kia marchait en avant, Maggie raconta à voix base ce qui venait de se produire. Elle leur parla du papillon et du pendentif. Eleanor fronça les sourcils.  
- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être du côté…  
- Des Mangemorts ? Je ne sais pas, répondit Maggie. Elle ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé qui avait offert le collier à sa nièce.  
Kia marchait toujours devant elles, sans s'être retournée une seule fois. Elle tourna à droite au coin d'une rue et les emmena en direction de la forêt. Maggie se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut, quelques mètres plus loin, le pont sur lequel elle avait vu une jeune fille de l'age de Kia se suicider. Eleanor remarqua son trouble et la prit par les épaules.  
- Allez, viens, dit-elle doucement.  
Maggie la remercia d'un sourire, se dégagea de son étreinte et accéléra le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de Kia.  
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, commença-t-elle. Est-ce que tu sais qui a offert ce collier à Tarra ?  
- Vous êtes dans le genre têtue, vous ?  
- Oui ! concéda Maggie en riant.  
- C'est mon père, dit simplement Kia.  
Elle détourna la tête afin que Maggie ne voie pas son visage et accéléra le pas pour entrer dans la forêt.  
- Dépêchez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle. La forêt n'est pas sûre la nuit.  
- Et qu'est-ce que fait ton père, dans la vie ? insista Maggie.  
Kia s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard rempli de fureur.  
- Mon père nous a abandonnées il y a quelques semaines, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous venez faire ici, mais ne vous amusez pas à poser des questions aux habitants. Ils sont très réticents à parler de ce qui se passe dans la ville, et moi aussi !  
- Calme toi ! s'excusa Maggie en lui posant une main sur le bras.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous venues ici ? poursuivit Kia. Cela fait des mois que personne n'ose y mettre les pieds. Que voulez-vous ?  
- Nous voulons savoir ce qui se trame ici, répondit Eleanor en arrivant à la hauteur de Kia et Maggie.  
- Vous êtes des sortes de détectives ? demanda Kia en reculant d'un pas.  
- On peut dire ça comme ça… sourit Alassë. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas résoudre les problèmes de Wilton Village, répondit abruptement Kia. Ce n'est pas de votre ressort.  
- Crois-tu ? interrogea Maggie. Les papillons ne disparaissent pas…  
Le doute et l'hésitation apparurent sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle recula de quelques pas.  
- Ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas… bafouilla-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? insista Maggie.  
- Est-ce que vous êtes… des sorcières ? hasarda Kia.  
Alassë, Maggie et Eleanor eurent un sourire satisfait. Kia poussa un soupir de soulagement et les incita à la suivre d'un geste de la main. Elles marchèrent encore pendant au moins un kilomètre avant d'arriver devant l'imposant chalet qui trônait au milieu d'une clairière.  
- Les Hawkins sont partis très brusquement, commença Kia. Et personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. Faîtes attention.  
Maggie acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.  
- Sais-tu s'il y a d'autres sorciers dans Wilton Village ? demanda Eleanor.  
- Je suis la seule, répondit Kia. Mais je pense que des Mangemorts sont déjà venus ici, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils recherchent.  
Les trois filles la remercièrent chaleureusement et Kia reprit le chemin en direction de Wilton Village. Alassë et Maggie la regardèrent partir tandis qu'Eleanor entreprenait de visiter leur nouvelle maison.  
- Cette fille a besoin d'aide, commença Alassë. Elle est malheureuse.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Maggie.  
- Je le ressens.  
Alassë entra dans le chalet avant que Maggie ait eu le temps de lui poser une autre question. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les pouvoirs d'empathie d'Alassë n'étaient pas inconnus de Maggie.

Le chalet était immense, l'agence immobilière ne leur avait pas menties en leur disant qu'il y aurait largement assez de place pour cinq femmes. Alassë avait eu des doutes en constatant leur empressement à revendre la bâtisse, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elles avaient fait une bonne affaire. Le couloir à l'entrée donnait sur des escaliers conduisant aux étages et sur un salon qui était de loin la plus grande pièce de la maison. Celui-ci donnait sur la cuisine et un jardin d'hiver. Eleanor s'approcha de la baie vitrée et aperçut le lac, au loin, reflétant les rayons rouges du soleil couchant.  
- Il est magnifique ce chalet ! s'enthousiasma Alassë.  
- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, rappela Maggie. On ne connaît toujours pas la raison du départ des anciens propriétaires…  
La sonnette d'entrée retentit et Eleanor alla ouvrir. Tamsin et Arwen étaient en avance, mais elles avaient jugé préférable d'arriver avant la tombée de la nuit, et elles en avaient profité pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Arwen avait réussi à convaincre le ministre de leur donner un ordre de mission à Wilton Village, ce qui permettrait à Maggie et elle d'agir en tant qu'Aurors. Seule Tamsin était obligée de retourner chaque jour enseigner à Poudlard.  
Après le repas, Maggie raconta à Arwen et Tamsin leur rencontre avec Kia, tandis qu'Eleanor visitait plus attentivement la maison. Tous les meubles avaient été laissés dans le chalet, ce qui laissait penser que les Hawkins étaient partis avec une précipitation plus qu'anormale. Certains cadres étaient toujours en place et Eleanor préféra les ranger dans un carton, au cas où les propriétaires viendraient reprendre leurs affaires. Eleanor constata avec soulagement qu'ils avaient bien emporté leurs vêtements et que les armoires étaient vides.  
Les chambres se situaient à l'étage, ainsi que le grenier, qui restait plutôt encombré. De nombreux cartons avaient été rangés dans un coin, et un canapé trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des dizaines de livres étaient posés pêle-mêle sur une table et les étagères. Lorsque Eleanor referma la porte du grenier, le soleil avait disparu derrière la cime des hauts sapins de la forêt. La noirceur de la nuit avait entouré toute la ville, et la lumière de la lune projetait les ombres des arbres autour du chalet. Leurs branches formaient de longs bras osseux aux doigts recourbés qui entouraient la maison, comme pour s'en emparer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda une voix froide au milieu des arbres.  
- Il va falloir se débarrasser de ces troubles fête, répondit un homme.  
- Comme les autres ?  
- Comme les autres, approuva la voix.


	10. Une nuit agitée

**Chapitre 10 -Une nuit agitée-**

Arwen se réveilla en sursaut. Un craquement retentit dans tout le chalet puis laissa place à un silence pesant. La respiration saccadée de Maggie qui dormait dans la même chambre parvint à ses oreilles et la rassura. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui dormait dans un lit jumeau à l'autre bout de la chambre. Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front. Depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé dans la maison, il y avait une semaine de cela, les nuits de son amie semblaient très agitées. Les siennes n'étaient d'ailleurs guère mieux. Réglée comme un métronome, elle se réveillait toutes les nuits, en sueur, à trois heures du matin.  
Une légère brise souleva le rideau derrière la fenêtre entrouverte. D'un geste de la main, Arwen la referma dans un claquement sec. Le voile retomba, immobile, laissant à peine passer la lumière d'une lune qui surgissait derrière les hauts sapins de la forêt. Arwen se perdit dans la contemplation des ombres mouvantes des arbres. Devant elle se dressait à présent une armée de Mangemorts prêts à semer la terreur, quelque soit le prix à payer, c'est-à-dire souvent la vie des moldus, ce qui n'était guère significatif à leurs yeux.  
Arwen dut secouer la tête et presser fortement ses doigts sur ses paupières fermées avant de voir l'image fantomatique disparaître.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Tout recommençait, encore… La pendule dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée, sonna trois coups sinistres. Arwen baissa les yeux vers le sol ; elle préférait ne pas voir Maggie sursauter et se retourner vivement dans ses couvertures. Dans quelques secondes, l'unique volet de la fenêtre du grenier se mettrait à claquer violemment, répondant à l'appel sourd du carillon. Cette fois, contrairement aux premières nuits, Arwen ne bondit pas de frayeur.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Elle repoussa ses draps et descendit du lit. Les lattes du parquet grincèrent lorsqu'elle posa les pieds dessus, et elle ne put retenir une grimace avant de vérifier si Maggie était toujours profondément endormie. Le bout des doigts de son amie se referma sur l'oreiller qu'elle serra dans le creux de son poing en poussant un gémissement effrayé presque inaudible. Arwen était déchirée entre l'envie d'aller la réveiller et la tirer de son cauchemar et celle de découvrir ce qui se passait au grenier. Lorsqu'un léger craquement retentit au dessus de sa tête, sa décision fut prise. Elle lança un dernier regard peiné et désolé à son amie, puis se retourna en direction de la porte.

Arwen sortit d'un pas rapide, attrapant sa robe de chambre au passage. Elle prit garde de ne pas faire claquer la porte en la refermant et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui se trouvait à l'opposée du couloir. Le reste du chalet était parfaitement silencieux, signe que les quatre autres filles dormaient à poings fermés. Arwen vérifia que sa baguette se trouvait toujours dans l'une de ses poches. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur elle, le nœud qu'elle avait au creux de son estomac se desserra légèrement.  
Le couloir était sombre et Arwen dut tendre une main incertaine afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle devant elle. Malgré son pas léger d'Auror, le parquet craquait sous elle.

Arwen gravit silencieusement les marches conduisant au grenier et tourna la poignée ronde, qui eut un cliquetis significatif. Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un long grincement, sortit sa baguette et murmura un vague « Lumos ». L'extrémité de sa baguette se mit à luire d'une lumière intense qui l'aveugla. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir rouvrir entièrement les yeux.  
Une couche de poussière recouvrait la totalité du grenier et la pâle lumière de la lune éclairait le centre de la pièce. Le désordre régnait toujours, personne n'ayant eu le courage de venir ranger les livres éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Certains d'entre eux gisaient encore par terre, retournés et grands ouverts. Une vieille lampe de bureau avait été posée sur une pile de manuels et laissée à l'abandon. Arwen remarqua qu'elle avait probablement été utilisée récemment puisque la couche de poussière était beaucoup moins importante que sur le reste du mobilier, surtout au niveau de l'interrupteur.  
Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et entreprit de fixer tant bien que mal le volet. Un air glacial s'infiltra dans la pièce et son corps tout entier fut bientôt parcouru de violents frissons. Une fois le volet immobilisé, elle referma rapidement la fenêtre et se réchauffa en créant une flamme au bout de sa baguette. La lumière du feu formait des ombres mouvantes et inquiétantes sur les murs, mais Arwen n'en tint pas compte.

Elle balaya le grenier du regard. Un courant d'air inexistant fit voler quelques feuilles se trouvant sur la table centrale, ainsi qu'une fine couche de poussière. Un gros livre s'ouvrit et une main invisible tourna les pages, s'arrêtant vers le milieu de l'ouvrage. Arwen resta immobile quelques secondes, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle esquissa un mouvement timide vers le livre, guettant un autre phénomène, mais rien ne se produisit. Il resta ouvert en son milieu, exhibant des pages jaunies et froissées par les années. Elle s'avança près de la table et ramassa les quelques feuilles qui étaient tombées par terre. Elles étaient toutes vierges, sauf une, qui représentait un plan de la vaste maison. Quelques notes avaient été gribouillées à la hâte par une main masculine, laissant à un endroit une ripe du crayon.

Arwen les reposa en ordre sur la table et les cala avec le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle contourna ensuite la table et observa celui qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses yeux. Elle le referma, tout en gardant la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté d'un doigt, et passa la paume de sa main gauche sur le dessus, après avoir soufflé la couche de poussière. Sa couverture était épaisse et rugueuse, ce qui pouvait laisser croire qu'il était très ancien. Mais ce fut les traces de magie qu'elle ressentit du bout des doigts qui l'intriguèrent le plus. La magie qui avait dû l'habiter était probablement très vieille, puisqu'elle avait quasiment disparu, mais ce qui en restait démontrait sa puissance. Il n'y avait que deux hypothèses : soit l'ouvrage avait renfermé une quantité de magie incomparable, soit il avait été créé par une ancienne magie beaucoup plus puissante que celles qui existaient à ce jour. Arwen posa sa main à plat sur le dessus de l'ouvrage et essaya de détecter la nature de la magie. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, mais finit par les rouvrir avec un soupir de dépit, mais à la fois intéressé. Cette magie ne lui était pas connue, elle était prête à en mettre sa main au feu. Son impuissance à la détecter aurait pu venir du fait de sa très faible quantité, mais elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Cette forme de magie n'existait plus depuis longtemps et devait être inconnue de la plupart des sorciers.

Arwen ouvrit le livre à la première page et remarqua que le titre était écrit dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les lettres, jadis dessinées en couleur de feu, s'étaient ternies et avaient presque disparu. Elle ne prit pas le temps de le feuilleter dans son intégralité et le rouvrit directement à la page qu'elle marquait toujours du pouce. Elle se rendit compte que l'une des pages avait été arrachée et insérée, pliée en deux, à cet endroit du volume. Elle la prit du bout des doigts et la déplia. Il n'y avait aucune écriture, même pas un titre, juste la reproduction d'un dessin qui devait être une peinture en réalité. Arwen souffla la couche de poussière qui y était restée collée. Quatre hommes avaient été représentés sur des chevaux de couleurs différentes. L'un d'entre eux semblait en décomposition et devait sans doute représenter la Mort. Le regard d'Arwen se perdit dans le vide et elle passa pensivement ses doigts sur le dessin.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit dans un coup de vent et le volet claqua deux fois, violemment. Arwen poussa un cri terrifié et lâcha la page qui retomba sur le livre. Celui-ci se referma d'un coup, et le calme revint. Arwen sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que son regard était toujours fixé sur le volet qui se balançait sur ses gonds en grinçant. Elle était tellement tétanisée qu'elle ne remarquait même plus l'air glacial de la nuit qui pénétrait dans la pièce et l'entourait peu à peu. Elle resta ainsi, paralysée et tremblante, jusqu'à ce que Tamsin fasse irruption dans la pièce, sa baguette à la main. Elle se figea soudainement lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Arwen était en fait seule au milieu du grenier.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en abaissant sa baguette. J'ai entendu un cri.  
Arwen décrocha son regard de la fenêtre pour le reposer sur le livre magique, et eut un profond soupir. Silencieusement, elle referma la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette et récupéra la reproduction dans le lourd volume.  
- Regarde ça, dit-elle en la tendant à Tamsin.  
Tamsin, qui était restée à la porte, s'avança dans le grenier et prit la feuille que lui tendait Arwen. Elle l'observa un long moment, puis releva la tête, interrogatrice.  
- Qu'est-ce que s'est ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Arwen. Du moins, je n'en suis pas sûre…  
Elle récupéra la page déchirée, la replia et la rangea dans une des poches de sa robe de chambre.  
- Je compte la montrer à Maggie, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra nous éclairer, dit-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? questionna Tamsin. Tu penses que c'est important ?  
- C'est ce que je crois, effectivement, acquiesça Arwen. Je te raconterai tout plus tard, lorsque les autres seront levées.

Tamsin approuva d'un signe de tête et sortit du grenier, Arwen sur les talons. Avant de refermer la porte, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre, dont le volet se balançait toujours au gré du vent. Le livre reposait sur la table, parfaitement immobile et inoffensif, tel un simple vieil ouvrage accumulant la poussière depuis des dizaines d'années. Les anciens propriétaires n'avaient pas dû mettre les pieds dans ce grenier bien souvent… La seule ombre au tableau restait la lampe…

Arwen ne retourna pas se coucher cette nuit-là. Elle se contenta d'attendre patiemment le lever du soleil, dans le salon, une tasse de thé brûlant à la main. La pendule égrainait les secondes à une vitesse si lente qu'Arwen manqua plusieurs fois de s'assoupir. De temps en temps, elle posait la main sur sa poche afin de vérifier si la feuille était toujours là. Ce fut ce dessin qui l'empêcha de s'abandonner au sommeil qui la gagnait. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'image mouvante des quatre hommes apparaissait devant elle, lui procurant un sursaut de frayeur. Leurs sourires sarcastiques lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire et elle dut lutter pour ne pas prendre la feuille et la déchirer en mille morceaux, afin de mettre fin à sa panique.

Tamsin, quant à elle, était repartie se coucher et le silence avait enfin retrouvé sa place dans le chalet. Pour le moment tout du moins…

Eleanor fut la première à se lever, mais elle fut rapidement suivie de Maggie et Alassë. Tamsin, qui s'était rendormie d'un sommeil de plomb, les rejoignit plus tard, au moment où Arwen s'apprêtait à leur montrer ce qu'elle avait trouvé durant la nuit. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Maggie reconnut immédiatement ce que représentait le dessin.  
- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Au grenier, cette nuit, répondit Arwen.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire au grenier en plein milieu de la nuit ? s'étonna Alassë.  
- Cela fait une semaine que je me réveille toutes les nuits, expliqua Arwen. A chaque fois, il est trois heures du matin, et le volet du grenier claque. Peut-être qu'il claque pendant toute la nuit, mais comment expliquer que je me réveille à trois heures exactement? Et que je ne l'entende claquer qu'une seule fois ?  
Personne ne lui répondit. Toutes les quatre restèrent silencieuses, mesurant ce que leur amie venait de dire.  
- Moi aussi, j'ai des nuits agitées depuis que nous sommes arrivées ici, avoua Alassë. Je ne me réveille pas, mais je fais continuellement le même rêve…  
- Quel genre de rêve ? demanda Tamsin.  
- Je ne sais pas… soupira Alassë. Je l'oublie presque instantanément. Je revois des images floues, j'ai l'impression de le connaître, de savoir ce qu'il contient… mais je suis quand même incapable de le décrire et de dire de quoi il parle.

Arwen lui fit un signe de tête compréhensif et se tourna vers Maggie.  
- A chaque fois que je me réveille, tu sembles faire un mauvais rêve. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-elle.  
Maggie acquiesça, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Elle s'enfonça dans un silence que personne n'osa briser. Finalement, Eleanor alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et repoussa les mèches rousses qui tombaient sur son visage.  
- Tu peux nous en parler, chuchota-t-elle. Tu peux tout nous dire.  
Maggie prit une profonde respiration.  
- Je rêve que… commença-t-elle. Je…  
Elle s'arrêta et se leva.  
- Ca ne vous servira à rien… C'est un rêve stupide et sans importance…  
Eleanor la rattrapa par le poignet et la força à se rasseoir.  
- Si tu le fais toutes les nuits et qu'il te marque, alors c'est important ! dit-elle. Raconte-nous…  
Maggie se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Elle se mit à se tordre les mains et sembla tout à coup très bouleversée.  
- Je suis dans une forêt, commença-t-elle, seule au départ. Puis deux personnes apparaissent… L'une d'entre elles est un Mangemort, et l'autre, quelqu'un qui est cher à mes yeux.  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Tamsin.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Maggie dans un souffle. Je ne distingue pas son visage.  
- Et que se passe-t-il après ? l'encouragea Arwen.  
- Je tue le Mangemort, parce qu'il me semble que c'est ma mission, et l'autre personne meurt…  
Maggie releva la tête vers Arwen et cette dernière put voir des larmes couler sur ses joues.  
- Chaque nuit, tout se déroule exactement comme la veille… Chaque nuit je laisse mourir la personne à laquelle je tiens…  
- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, la rassura Eleanor. Tu l'as dit toi-même.  
- Non… trancha Maggie. Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve.  
Elle se leva d'un bond et quitta le salon pour aller se réfugier à la cuisine. La porte claqua et un silence pesant s'installa entre les filles.  
- Et vous, est-ce que vous avez aussi des rêves ? demanda Alassë à Eleanor et Tamsin.  
Celles-ci hochèrent la tête en signe de négation.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Eleanor.  
Arwen réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle se passa un doigt sur les lèvres et observa la page arrachée qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main.  
- On est à Wilton Village pour une bonne raison, dit-elle simplement. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Alassë s'est retrouvée ici lors de la tuerie qui a eu lieu dans un bar. Ce n'est pas non plus un hasard si Maggie a vu une jeune fille mourir. Et si nous sommes toutes les cinq dans ce chalet, aujourd'hui, ce n'en est toujours pas un.  
- Tu crois que ces rêves sont commandés par quelqu'un ? demanda Tamsin.  
- Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose qui veut que nous découvrions ce qui se passe ici, confirma-t-elle. Ce n'est plus une histoire de suicides étranges et de meurtres. Ce n'est plus seulement une histoire de Mangemorts déchaînés…  
- Ca ne l'a jamais été, coupa Maggie. C'est ce que nous avons cru, mais ça ne l'a jamais été.

La sorcière venait de refaire apparition dans la pièce. Les larmes sur son visage avaient toutes disparu, laissant place à une franche détermination.  
- Notre mission consiste en beaucoup plus qu'à arrêter un groupe de Mangemorts. Mon rêve est peut-être lié à ce que nous devons faire, mais il est personnel et ne concerne que moi. Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, je dois me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Alassë et marqua une courte pause avant de continuer.  
- C'est probablement la même chose pour toi, et si c'est le cas, le puzzle que nous devons reformer contient encore beaucoup de pièces dont nous ignorons l'existence.  
- Nous les trouverons, ajouta simplement Arwen.  
Maggie acquiesça d'un air grave.  
- Oui, dit-elle en prenant doucement la page qu'Arwen tenait toujours dans la main. Car la première est celle-là…  
- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Eleanor. Que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines ?  
- Et que nous avons tout intérêt à trouver au plus vite ce que les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse viennent faire dans cette histoire. Le temps nous est compté…


	11. Les Quatres cavaliers de l'Apocalypse

**Chapitre 11 -Les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse- **

La forêt de Wilton Village était d'un calme pesant en cette après-midi de Septembre. Une légère brise soufflait entre les arbres et secouait leurs feuilles vert pâle. Les hautes cimes des sapins laissaient à peine filtrer les rayons d'un soleil de plomb, mais étrangement, la forêt restait très lumineuse. On ne pouvait cependant pas distinguer la moindre trace de vie animal. Par un étrange phénomène, aucun oiseau ne chantait, aucun rongeur ne sortait à découvert. Toute la vie attendait, terrée dans l'ombre, comme si un phénomène terrible allait se produire d'un instant à l'autre.

Deux silhouettes noires et masculines apparurent sans bruit de derrière un bosquet. Il y eut une rafale de vent qui s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. L'un des deux hommes tenait une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide cristallin. Il la secoua et le liquide devint brumeux et vaporeux. Il tourbillonna à toute allure dans le flacon puis se figea, froid comme la glace. Son compagnon tendit une main brunâtre, attrapa la potion et la porta à ses lèvres noires. Il en but la moitié et l'autre homme termina le flacon avant de le jeter par terre, à ses pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils contemplèrent leurs mains blanches avec satisfaction et prirent la direction de la ville. Il y eut un craquement sourd et la fiole fut brisée en mille morceaux sous les pas de l'homme qui l'avait jetée. La douce brise se remit à souffler et les débris furent dispersés aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été en papier. L'un d'eux, le plus gros, alla se ficher dans un arbre et un liquide noir comme l'ébène coula de l'écorce, pareil à du sang, laissant une longue tache brune jusqu'à la base du tronc. Le cri rauque d'un corbeau retentit dans la forêt, puis le silence revint, lourd et rempli de mort.

- Quels sont les ordres ? demanda le plus grand des deux hommes.

- Les mêmes que d'habitude, Krystos, répondit l'autre d'une voix agacée. On doit aussi trouver la fille.

- Et que fait-on pour les femmes ?

- On avisera.

- Tu leur en as parlé ?

L'autre homme resta silencieux et accéléra le pas. Une longue cape noire flottait derrière lui, soulevant un faible nuage de poussière. Maintenant, la couleur de ses vêtements tranchait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Seuls ses yeux étaient toujours d'un rouge luisant, mais plus il avançait, plus ils perdaient de leur éclat et tendaient vers le noir.

- Thobey ? insista Krystos. Est-ce que tu leur en as parlé ?

- Non, répondit-il franchement. Mais je le ferai. Je préfère juste savoir de quoi il retourne avant…

- Tu sais ce que l'on risque si elles restent ici ?

- Je le sais, confirma-t-il. Je ne compte pas les laisser tout gâcher, mais nous n'avons pas besoin des autres pour s'en débarrasser. C'est notre rôle, c'est ce pourquoi ils nous envoient ici.

- Très bien, approuva Krystos. On fera comme tu le décideras.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot jusqu'à Wilton Village et entrèrent dans la ville en passant par l'unique pont reliant les deux rives du cours d'eau. L'après-midi était belle et la lumière du soleil inondait les rues. Thobey et Krystos sortirent deux paires de lunettes noires qu'ils posèrent sur leur nez avant de repartir en direction du centre ville. Avec leurs longues capes noires, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus, pourtant, personne ne semblait les remarquer. Une femme faillit heurter Thobey de plein fouet, mais celui-ci s'écarta à temps. Elle leva la tête du livre qu'elle tenait, ouvert, dans les mains, et murmura un vague pardon qui sortit à peine de sa gorge. Thobey lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, exaspéré, et elle continua sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Thobey poussa un soupir et l'observa longuement pendant qu'elle s'éloignait. Son air agacé trahissait malgré tout une pointe d'amusement et de satisfaction dans ses yeux froids et durs comme la lame acérée d'un poignard.

- Qui est la victime aujourd'hui ? demanda Krystos, l'arrachant de sa contemplation.

- Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années… On va la pousser à tuer son mari. Allons-y.

Thobey continua sa route et s'engagea quelques mètres plus loin dans une ruelle sombre, suivi de près par Krystos. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à un grand conteneur et Thobey leva la tête. La fenêtre entrouverte d'un appartement laissait échapper une musique douce. Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Thobey et il tourna la tête vers Krystos. Celui-ci répondit à une question muette par un signe affirmatif et la musique se changea bientôt en un cri strident. Les deux hommes disparurent soudainement dans un léger « pop » et un bruit de verre brisé retentit à l'étage.

Sur le trottoir opposé de la rue sur laquelle donnait la ruelle, une jeune femme rousse venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque municipale de Wilton Village.

***

Maggie poussa la lourde porte vitrée de l'unique bibliothèque de la ville. Elle était bondée en cette heure de l'après-midi et les habitants tournaient dans les rayons comme des abeilles dans une ruche. La vieille bibliothécaire la regarda entrer en haussant les sourcils. Maggie sentit son regard sur sa nuque pendant un long moment alors qu'elle observait attentivement le grand bâtiment.

Pour une ville de la taille de Wilton Village, la bibliothèque était d'une dimension impressionnante. Le plafond de la pièce centrale formait une sorte de dôme et sa hauteur agrandissait considérablement la pièce. L'unique étage avait été construit circulairement sur les bords du dôme et Maggie pouvait voir des enfants, le nez collé à la rambarde, transparente comme du verre, qui observaient les gens du rez-de-chaussée s'afférer au dessous d'eux.

Les rayonnages étaient d'une taille impressionnante et contenaient une grande quantité de livres, certains minuscules, pouvant tenir dans une poche, d'autres plus grands que des encyclopédies. Du côté de la partie pour enfants, les couleurs vives des reliures formaient des taches multicolores qui contrastaient avec les couleurs brunâtres des sections pour adultes. Des jeunes filles d'une vingtaine d'années s'amusaient à faire la lecture au plus petits, tandis que les parents lisaient des romans, un peu plus loin, jetant de temps à autre des regards bienveillants sur leur progéniture, souriant aux exclamations enthousiastes des enfants et aux voix étranges que prenaient les conteurs.

Un peu plus loin, un groupe d'adolescents avait sorti de lourds manuels de philosophie et travaillait sur un exposé. Leurs chuchotements étaient de temps en temps interrompus par l'éclat de rire cristallin d'une jeune fille répondant à celui d'un de ses camarades.

Au bout de quelques minutes, fatiguée de toujours sentir une paire d'yeux posée sur elle, Maggie se retourna et se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut Maggie s'approcher d'elle, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

- Bonjour, commença Maggie en s'accoudant au comptoir sur lequel s'éparpillaient de nombreux livres. Je voudrais avoir un renseignement…

La bibliothécaire releva la tête, feignant un air surpris, et la dévisagea longuement.

- Vous êtes nouvelle à Wilton Village ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec une voix glaciale.

- Oui et je…

- Que recherchez-vous ici ? aboya-t-elle.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Maggie, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Je cherche un livre sur…

- Je parle de ce que vous cherchez à Wilton Village, précisa la bibliothécaire d'un ton sec.

Maggie haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Elle fut forcée de constater que les étrangers étaient bien mal accueillis dans la ville. Si elle avait été dans la bibliothèque magique du ministère, elle n'aurait pas hésité à envoyer balader cette vieille pie avec un sort, mais elle était en quartier moldu, il s'agissait de filer doux…

- Je travaille en tant que professeur au lycée, mentit-elle avec aplomb. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde…

Le visage de la femme blêmit et Maggie remarqua qu'il y avait de la colère et du dégoût dans ses yeux.

- Puis-je avoir un renseignement, ou dois-je aller voir ailleurs ? poursuivit-elle le plus calmement possible, ayant pourtant toutes les peines du monde à contenir les répliques acerbes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Les joues de la vieille femme reprirent peu à peu leur couleur originale, mais ses yeux restaient remplis d'une indifférence la plus profonde.

- Je suis très occupée, répondit-elle en montrant les livres devant elle d'un geste évasif.

Maggie la toisa du regard et ravala son amertume.

- Je m'en occupe Mrs Hodges, coupa une voix derrière elle.

Maggie se retourna et aperçut Kia Stephens, un sourire aux lèvres mais l'air profondément inquiète.

- Bonjour Mrs Warren, commença Kia d'une voix douce et amicale. Il me semble que vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Maggie, dit la sorcière avec un sourire. Et effectivement, j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main…

Maggie marqua une pause et observa Kia. Alassë avait eu raison : la jeune fille semblait bien malheureuse. Elle aussi avait probablement besoin d'aide.

L'Auror se tourna vers la bibliothécaire et remarqua avec satisfaction que celle-ci était retournée à son travail et semblait complètement désintéressée par la conversation entre Kia et elle. Elle avait empoigné fermement un tampon et commençait à l'appliquer sur la première page de tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. Elle les empilait ensuite devant elle et ne tarderait bientôt plus à disparaître derrière une pile de littérature.

- Il n'y aurait pas un coin tranquille où nous pourrions discuter ? demanda Maggie en reportant son attention sur l'adolescente.

Kia acquiesça immédiatement d'un signe de tête et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Elle la conduisit au premier étage de la bibliothèque, au niveau des sections latines et grecques, là où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds. Des livres poussiéreux s'étalaient un peu partout, certains à leur place sur les étagères, d'autres éparpillés sur les tables de travail. Kia s'avança vers l'une d'entre elles et commençait de la débarrasser lorsque Maggie l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Sors ta baguette et range les sur les étagères, lui dit-elle.

- Quoi ? interrogea Kia d'une voix hésitante.

- Range les avec la magie… Allez ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

Kia se passa la langue sur les lèvres, mal à l'aise, mais obéit tout de même.

- _Ordinare sedes_… prononça-t-elle distinctement.

Les livres s'animèrent et regagnèrent leur place, bien alignés sur les étagères.

- Très bien, félicita Maggie avant de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir, aussitôt imité par la jeune fille.

- Personne ne vient jamais ici, expliqua Kia en montrant une pile de livres encombrant un autre espace de travail situé à quelques mètres d'elles. Quelques étudiants ont parfois des devoirs de langues anciennes, mais c'est très rare. Ils ne prennent même pas le temps de ranger… et personne ne vient le faire à leur place.

- Au moins nous ne seront pas dérangées, c'est le principal, fit remarquer Maggie.

- Que cherchez-vous à la bibliothèque ? demanda Kia.

Maggie lança un coup d'œil inutile derrière elle et entreprit de raconter à Kia la découverte qu'Arwen avait faite la nuit dernière. Elle n'oublia aucun détail, si ce n'est son rêve, qui revenait toutes les nuits la hanter. Elle parla pourtant de celui d'Alassë, et Kia sembla y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle croyait en la réalisation des rêves. Pour elle, ils n'étaient pas seulement le fruit de notre imagination, mais pouvaient avoir un rôle prémonitoire.

Kia ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsque Maggie évoqua finalement la représentation des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Elle en avait entendu parler en cours de latin, mais cela était resté très évasif et purement anecdotique.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que signifie réellement ce dessin… termina Maggie.

- Vous ne pensez pas que votre amie aurait pu le trouver par hasard ? tenta Kia. Peut-être que la fenêtre ouverte l'a surprise et qu'elle a cru que la bourrasque avait ouvert le livre alors que quelques pages se sont justes mises à claquer sous l'effet du vent.

Maggie lui fit un sourire amical, qui signifiait que son hypothèse tenait parfaitement la route, mais que…. non.

- Dans ma profession, je ne crois pas au hasard… expliqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna Kia d'un air intéressé.

- Je suis Auror, répondit Maggie. Je travaille pour le ministère de la Magie britannique.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kia avec admiration. Mon père m'en a parlé et…

Elle s'arrêta et Maggie lut de la peine et de la souffrance dans son regard. Kia le remarqua et baissa les yeux, rouge de honte.

- Ton père est un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Maggie.

- Comment le savez-vous ? questionna brusquement Kia en relevant la tête.

- Le collier de ta nièce… Le serpent fait partie de leur marque.

Kia se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un long soupir. Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes et Maggie n'osa l'interroger davantage, de peur qu'elle se braque et ne veuille plus rien lui dire. Finalement, ce fut Kia elle-même qui reprit la parole.

- Mon père n'a jamais voulu que j'aille à Poudlard. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre, il l'a jetée et a dit à Dumbledore qu'il préférait faire lui-même mon éducation magique. Il m'a appris de nombreux sorts, mais m'a totalement laissée tomber pendant ces deux dernières années. Il sortait souvent les soirs et ne rentrait que très tard le lendemain matin. Je ne le voyais presque plus… C'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment là que des horreurs ont commencé ici. Avec la montée en puissance des Mangemorts…

- Sais-tu exactement ce qui s'est produit à Wilton Village ? Comme acte de violence ? demanda Maggie.

- Oui… approuva Kia en réfléchissant. Il y a eu une pendaison de Moldus et plusieurs tueries dans des bars, aussi… Récemment, une jeune fille de mon âge, du nom de Katia Devory, s'est suicidée en se jetant dans la rivière.

- Je sais… avoua Maggie en baissant les yeux. J'étais présente ce jour-là…

- Et il vient juste de se produire quelque chose d'autre, poursuivit Kia.

Maggie haussa les sourcils et Kia lui montra la fenêtre du doigt. Maggie se leva et s'approcha du rebord. Dehors, une ambulance était garée le long du trottoir, gyrophares éteints. Deux personnes des services d'entretien de la ville s'affairaient à faire disparaître une flaque de sang et des morceaux de verre éparpillés un peu partout sur le trottoir et la route. Les quelques passants qui se promenaient continuaient leur route tranquillement en changeant simplement de trottoir. Deux policiers faisaient monter un homme dans leur voiture et s'apprêtaient à rentrer tranquillement au poste. Les ambulanciers venaient de refermer mollement les portes arrière de leur véhicule et l'un d'entre eux regarda sa montre d'un air fatigué et pensif.

Un enfant montra la flaque de sang à sa mère et celle-ci n'essaya même pas de le dissuader de regarder. Elle poursuivit juste sa route en le prenant par le poignet et en l'entraînant avec elle, comme si la mare rougeâtre avait juste été une flaque d'eau, très attirante pour un petit garçon.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'horrifia Maggie en se tournant vers Kia.

- Cela s'est produit un peu avant que je vous trouve à la bibliothèque, raconta Kia. Une femme a essayé de poignarder son mari. Il a été obligé de la jeter contre la fenêtre pour se défendre… Vous imaginez facilement la suite… Parait-il qu'elle était comme une furie.

- C'est l'homme qui a avoué ? demanda Maggie.

- Oui, je l'ai écouté parler aux policiers juste avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et de vous trouver en train de faire connaissance avec Mrs Hodges. L'affaire a vite été oubliée… comme vous pouvez le constater maintenant. Cela ne change guère de d'habitude.

- Est-ce que tu mesures l'ampleur de ce qui se passe ici, Kia ? interrogea Maggie.

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de la tête.

- Il se passe quelque chose de terrible… J'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.

- Exact. Ce n'est pas seulement de la violence… C'est aussi de l'indifférence, ce qui est encore plus grave. D'après toi, que se passerait-il si la violence et la haine ne provoquaient pas dégoût et rébellion ?

- Ce serait l'anarchie, tout le monde ferait n'importe quoi, et toujours impunément.

Maggie acquiesça d'un air grave. Effectivement, Kia avait tout compris. Si ce qui se passait à Wilton Village s'étendait au reste du monde, le chaos s'installerait sur terre, et personne ne pourrait inverser la situation. Finalement, les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse avaient bien leur place dans cette histoire. Beaucoup plus que ne le pensaient Maggie et ses amies au départ.

- Les Quatre Cavaliers ne sont pas la clé, dit Maggie.

Kia hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Votre dessin montre uniquement ce qui risque d'arriver si rien n'est fait.

- Oui, mais que faut-il faire ? soupira Maggie. Nous ne savons rien…

- Vous devez absolument résoudre ce problème, insista Kia. Vous êtes les seules à pouvoir le faire… Vous êtes des sorcières ! Le destin vous a envoyé ici… C'est votre mission !

- Tu es aussi une sorcière, Kia, rappela Maggie. Tu as aussi un destin.

- Mais je suis seule, et inexpérimentée… Vous êtes des Aurors !

- Pas toutes, dit Maggie avec un sourire. Alassë est guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital magique de Londres, Tamsin est enseignante à Poudlard et Eleanor travaillait en tant que juge au ministère de la Magie. Tu vois, nous venons de divers horizons !

- Comment vous êtes vous connues ?

- C'est la guerre dans le monde magique qui nous a rapprochées. Mais je travaille avec Arwen et Eleanor est une vieille amie d'enfance… Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

- Mais vous allez pouvoir sauver Wilton Village, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Kia.

Maggie sentait Kia pleine d'espoir. Ce devait être la première fois de sa vie que la jeune fille n'avait plus l'impression d'être seule et impuissante. Elle avait enfin trouvé d'autres sorcières, d'autres femmes qui étaient comme elle. Si Kia était une chance pour elles de mieux connaître la ville, elles étaient aussi ce que Kia attendait le plus au monde depuis des années. Grâce à elles cinq, Kia pourrait enfin s'ouvrir à un monde magique dont elle avait trop longtemps été éloignée.

- Nous ferons tout pour découvrir ce qui se passe ici, et comment rétablir la situation, lui promit Maggie. Mais nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis prête à tout.

- Il va falloir que tu nous aides à mieux connaître la ville, expliqua Maggie. Le temps presse, et on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une minute. En échange, je t'inculquerai les bases utiles en matière de magie défensive lors d'un combat. Je t'aiderai à perfectionner tes connaissances et tes pouvoirs.

- Vous feriez ça pour moi ? s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

- Oui, je le ferai, approuva Maggie. Je ne te promets pas d'y passer des heures, parce que nous manquons de temps, mais une pratique régulière est souvent bien plus utile…

Kia approuva d'un air grave et sérieux qui fit sourire Maggie.

Elles restèrent encore une bonne heure à la bibliothèque, cherchant des informations sur la ville et son histoire, mais leur récolte fut maigre. La grande majorité des livres ne faisait pas allusion à des phénomènes paranormaux. Le passé de Wilton Village semblait des plus banals, si ce n'est qu'une force se déchaînait sur la ville depuis plusieurs mois.

La ville avait été construite mille ans auparavant sur la colline de Wilton Hill, au nord de l'Angleterre, par un groupe d'agriculteurs désirant à tout prix s'installer définitivement. La ville s'était un peu étendue depuis, mais sa localisation faisait que les générations se succédaient sans réellement attirer du monde venant de l'extérieur. Maggie se dit que l'accueil chaleureux réservé aux étrangers y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Le soleil commençait à décliner vers l'horizon lorsqu'elles se séparèrent. Kia se décida à poursuivre les recherches jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque et Maggie l'invita à venir les retrouver le lendemain matin au chalet. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'elles aviseraient sur la situation à ce moment-là, avec Arwen, Alassë, Eleanor et Tamsin.

Lorsque Maggie repartit de la bibliothèque, elle prit garde à ne pas croiser le regard de la bibliothécaire qui tamponnait toujours mollement des livres avant de recopier leur référence dans un cahier d'une épaisseur démoralisante. Durant le chemin du retour, elle eut tout le temps de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle elles s'étaient fourrées, qui était, pour la première fois de sa vie, désespérée. Mais que pouvait-on faire face au destin ?

***

La potion qu'avaient prise Thobey et Krystos commençait à ne plus faire effet. Leurs mains redevenaient peu à peu brunâtres et leurs yeux rouges à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Derrière eux, une forme mouvante et transparente comme de la brume tentait vainement de s'échapper. Une corde magique reliait ses deux mains au poignet de Krystos qui la retenait fermement. Le visage et le corps d'une femme se dessinaient dans cette masse de fumée vaporeuses Sa bouche s'ouvrait, essayant de produire un hurlement, un appel au secours, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

Lorsque Thobey remarquait son manège, il éclatait d'un rire grave et accélérait le pas, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, le même que l'on pouvait retrouver sur celles de Krystos. A chaque fois que la silhouette tirait sur le lien magique, celui-ci se mettait à luire et son visage se tordait d'une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait pas exprimer. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et se transformèrent presque instantanément en vapeur. Elle s'effondra sur le sol mais Krystos continua d'avancer, traînant derrière lui une forme fantomatique, luisante au milieu des bois sombres, hurlant silencieusement une souffrance atroce qui lui déchirait le corps qu'elle n'avait plus.


	12. Eanor

**Chapitre 12 -Eanor-**

Maggie ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle réprima un gémissement de douleur. Sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle se passa une main sur le front et se rendit compte qu'elle saignait. Elle essuya le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage à l'aide de sa manche et essaya de se remettre debout. Sa jambe gauche céda sous elle et elle s'écroula dans la boue. Ses mains dérapèrent sur le sol humide et elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle contempla longuement ses doigts recouverts de terre et d'aiguilles de pin et se décida enfin à lever les yeux.

Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt sombre et touffue. De grands sapins la dominaient de toute leur hauteur et semblaient lui lancer des regards moqueurs. Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver ici alors qu'elle était au chalet, à Wilton Village, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle ne savait pas non plus d'où venaient la bosse et la coupure sur sa tempe.

Maggie se redressa et posa une main sur sa jambe gauche. Elle était cassée et formait un angle plus qu'inquiétant. Une coupure sanglante la barrait elle aussi et du sang séché traçait un sillon dans le tapis touffu recouvrant le sol de la forêt. Maggie se retourna pour s'asseoir correctement et dut appuyer ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie. Il n'y en avait aucun. Seuls les sapins, immobiles, attendaient patiemment le lever du soleil. Aucune brise ne soufflait dans leurs feuilles, provoquant généralement de longues et profondes plaintes. Un silence pesant s'était installé à la place. Un silence qu'absolument rien ne venait troubler, si ce n'étaient les gémissements de souffrance de Maggie, allongée au milieu de nulle part.

Une brume épaisse envahissait la forêt et laissait à peine distinguer les branches mortes qui jonchaient le sol, juste en dessous des sapins.

Maggie chercha sa baguette à tâtons et finit par la trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Un frisson lui courut sur tout le long du corps lorsqu'elle la saisit. Elle eut un moment de doute, l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était bien sa baguette, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce genre de réaction à son contact. De plus en plus, les ténèbres se densifiaient et un air froid avait envahi la forêt. Maggie observa autour d'elle. La brume, si pâle et lumineuse lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, devenait de plus en plus sombre et aussi épaisse que du coton. La luminosité propre dont elle semblait dotée au début commençait à devenir plus terne et plus inquiétante, comme si une masse noire s'étendait et s'apprêtait à vous happer toute entière.

Maggie fut tirée de ses rêveries par sa jambe qui se mit à la lancer douloureusement. Il lui fallait une attelle d'urgence. Elle pointa sa baguette sur les branches mortes et s'apprêtait à formuler un sort lorsque ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche devint soudainement aussi sèche qu'un désert de sable et elle resta pétrifiée, impossible de lancer un sort ou même de rabaisser sa baguette. Des questions toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres lui vinrent à l'esprit. Que se passerait-il si jamais elle faisait usage de la magie ? Cette forêt n'était évidemment pas une forêt normale, alors quelles seraient les conséquences d'un sort ? Que se passerait-il si elle se décidait à troubler l'inquiétante paix du lieu ?

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, une peur sans nom apparut sur le visage de Maggie. Mais ce n'était pas la forêt. La forêt n'en était pas la seule cause. Quelque chose autour d'elle la terrorisait, mais ce n'était absolument pas quelque chose de concret, comme si elle était en grand danger, mais que celui-ci n'avait ni nom, ni forme réelle. Une menace invisible planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Il remuait autour et à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle pouvait le sentir, mais pas mettre le doigt dessus.

La seule crainte de devoir rester plantée dans cet endroit morbide la décida à user de la magie. Tous ses sens à l'affût, elle prononça un sort et attira deux branches mortes à elle. Le jet de lumière que produisit sa baguette disparut presque instantanément, aspiré par la brume noire, mais les branches vinrent à elle. Elles ne firent pratiquement aucun bruit en glissant sur le sol. Maggie entendit juste un froissement léger, puis celui-ci s'évanouit et laissa place au calme.

Maggie posa en hâte les deux branches autour de sa jambe et les fixa à l'aide d'une ficelle magique et incassable qu'elle fit sortir du bout de sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle était épuisée et certainement incapable de se relever et encore moins de marcher. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de toutes façons ? Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, ni comment en sortir. Elle était perdue et terrifiée au milieu d'une forêt qui, bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les choses à plus de trois mètres, semblait sans aucune limite. Malgré le froid glacial de l'air ambiant, elle suait à grosses gouttes.

Maggie sursauta lorsqu'un arbre craqua au dessus de sa tête. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre enfin un bruit venir troubler le silence qui n'allait pas tarder à la rendre folle. Un long sifflement transperça l'air et une lourde branche s'abattit à quelques mètres d'elle dans un craquement épouvantable. Maggie en resta paralysée, les yeux exorbités, la bouche sèche et la respiration sifflante. Un froissement de feuilles mortes se fit entendre et une voix raisonna dans sa tête. _Avance, dépêche-toi…_ siffla-t-elle. Le sang dans ses veines se glaça et elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Pendant une seconde, elle pria pour que ce soit le cas et que ce cauchemar se termine. La voix se fit soudain plus proche, plus sourde et plus autoritaire. Elle lui cracha l'ordre de se relever et Maggie esquissa un mouvement. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle enfonça ses mains dans le sol boueux et rampa jusqu'au tronc rugueux d'un vieil arbre.

Elle mit sa baguette dans sa bouche et se hissa debout tant bien que mal. L'extrémité de son attelle s'enfonça légèrement dans le sol et lui permit de rester sur ses deux jambes, en équilibre précaire, mais debout. Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux en reprenant son souffle. La voix s'était tue, mais pas les bruissements sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle distingua du mouvement dans la brume. Elle se recroquevilla contre l'arbre, comme si elle cherchait à se fondre tout entière dans le tronc. Une haute silhouette noire se découpa dans l'obscurité. La voix était donc bien réelle, et pas du tout le fruit de l'imagination de Maggie. Derrière elle, une autre forme apparut, plus petite. La respiration saccadée de Maggie mourut au fond de sa poitrine. Son souffle n'était plus qu'une respiration à peine audible, provoquant un minuscule nuage blanc devant ses lèvres fines et entrouvertes. Les silhouettes se rapprochèrent d'elle et Maggie put bientôt mettre un visage sur la voix. A vrai dire, elle n'aperçut qu'un masque blanc surmonté d'un large capuchon noir. Un Mangemort. Le vide au fond des yeux terrifiés de Maggie fut remplacé par une étrange flamme triomphale. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent et elle enserra fermement sa baguette. Les deux silhouettes ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée bien qu'elles étaient très proches d'elle, maintenant. Un désir de meurtre naquit au fond de l'esprit de Maggie. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. La détermination venait d'être remplacée par une haine sourde. Elle plissa les paupières et une brise l'entoura, faisant voler ses cheveux roux qui vinrent fouetter son visage. Elle repoussa d'une main distraite la mèche qui venait de lui tomber devant les yeux et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire satisfait.

Lorsque Maggie leva sa baguette, la voix, féminine, de la seconde silhouette transperça le silence, suppliante. Maggie se figea, attentive. Cette voix lui était plus que familière. Celle, rauque, du Mangemort lui ordonna de se taire et lui lança un Doloris. La silhouette s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant et en se tordant dans tous les sens. Maggie sentit le genou de sa jambe valide heurter le sol et elle tomba sur le côté. Elle eut un cri de douleur qui répondit en écho à celui de la victime. Une peine, plus moral que physique, naquit au niveau de son estomac et se propagea dans tout son corps. Ses membres se mirent à trembler frénétiquement et elle vit les ongles de sa main droite agripper l'écorce de l'arbre et le griffer jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts se mette à saigner. La silhouette se cambra violemment lorsque le Mangemort abaissa sa baguette et retomba, inerte. La crise de Maggie s'apaisa et elle put à son tour reprendre sa respiration. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son visage, par la sueur et la terre humide. Le sang sur sa main venait se mêler aux aiguilles de pins sur le sol. Elle sentit le regard du Mangemort sur sa nuque et elle releva la tête, un rictus haineux aux coins des lèvres.

L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire guttural, hystérique et dément, qui se répercuta en écho. Maggie eut l'impression que son corps tout entier venait de geler. Sa conscience et tous ses muscles lui criaient de s'enfuir, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Le rire monta dans les aigus et serait sans doute devenu une longue plainte déchirante s'il ne s'était tu. Le Mangemort reposa les yeux sur Maggie. Elle put apercevoir deux prunelles brillantes derrière son masque. Elles lui firent l'effet d'une lame chauffée à blanc, mais elle ne réussit pas à en détacher son regard. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette et elle était prête à attaquer. Le Mangemort la sentit se crisper, à l'affût, et il montra du doigt la petite silhouette qui s'était recroquevillée sur le sol et qui s'était mise à pleurer. Le Mangemort ouvrit la main et la pointe d'une flèche en sortit, filant à toute vitesse sur sa victime. Maggie laissa échapper un hurlement strident et la flèche se figea à quelques centimètres du cœur de la femme.

Le Mangemort lança à Maggie un regard provocateur. Elle regarda la silhouette féminine et une voix au fond d'elle-même lui intima l'ordre de la sauver, d'en faire sa priorité. Une autre voix, plus sourde, plus forte, la recouvrit. Elle devait tuer le Mangemort et, s'il le fallait, l'envoyer à Voldemort découpé en morceaux soigneusement déposés au fond d'une boîte, elle-même entourée d'un joli ruban rouge comme du sang. Elle devait montrer à tous les autres qu'ils ne feraient pas long feu avant que le ministère ne les retrouve. Elle ne leur donnerait qu'un seul avertissement, et pas une minute de répit.

Maggie prit une profonde respiration et leva sa baguette. Elle eut l'impression qu'une main lui comprimait le cœur lorsque son regard se posa sur les yeux brillants de la femme effrayée. Maggie eut un instant d'hésitation, mais ses lèvres avaient déjà formulé le sort fatal. Un puissant rayon vert sortit de sa baguette et transperça les ténèbres de la forêt, se réverbérant dans la brume et illuminant les hauts sapins. Le Mangemort ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour l'éviter. Son rire sortit une seconde fois de sa gorge et, lorsque le rayon le heurta avec force, le projetant contre un arbre, il éclata en une multitude de cris grinçants. Maggie se couvrit les oreilles, les yeux exorbités, et n'entendit même pas son propre hurlement lorsque la pointe de la flèche alla s'enfoncer dans le cœur de la femme.

La brume autour d'elle recouvrit la forêt entière. Elle happa le corps de la femme et lorsque Maggie avança ses mains devant elle, elle ne fut même plus capable de distinguer le bout de ses doigts. Les cimes des arbres moururent dans un noir ténébreux et les gouttes de sueur que Maggie sentait couler le long de ses joues disparurent. Une main derrière elle l'agrippa et la força à se relever. Maggie résista mais ses forces commençaient à la quitter et elle dut se soumettre. Une puissante lumière jaillit devant ses yeux. Elle se couvrit le visage d'une main, éblouie.

Un dessin qu'elle connaissait bien apparut soudain devant elle. Quatre hommes montés sur des chevaux étaient alignés, côte à côte, le visage tordu par la démence et le désir du pouvoir. Ils se mirent en mouvement et les chevaux se cabrèrent. La Mort tourna son visage hideux et putréfié en direction de Maggie. Un sourire diabolique le déforma et la sorcière dut lutter pour ne pas hurler. Les chevaux se mirent au galop et ils foncèrent droit sur elle, à toute allure. Elle voulut se jeter sur le côté, mais la main la tenait toujours fermement.

Le cavalier qui tenait une épée à la main la frôla et elle sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Maggie eut un spasme et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol lumineux qu'elle avait sous les pieds. Elle aspira fortement une longue goulée d'air et porta ses mains à son ventre. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une lame glacée et ils se crispèrent à son contact. Un filet de sang chaud coula de sa bouche et sur ses doigts. Le rouge se répandit par terre, formant une flaque et contrastant avec la lumière éblouissante. Les doigts de Maggie cherchèrent à tâtons la poignée de l'épée et lorsqu'ils l'eurent trouvée, elle se mit à crier et retira la lame d'un coup sec. Elle posa ses yeux écarquillés sur l'épée recouverte de sang. Un brouillard l'envahit pendant qu'elle contemplait l'objet qui venait de la tuer. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle fit une chute vertigineuse.

Maggie se réveilla en sursaut. Les couvertures de son lit avaient été violemment repoussées et elle nageait dans sa sueur. Les ongles de sa main droite s'étaient acharnés sur le bois du lit et certains étaient cassés. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace mais elle éprouva un intense soulagement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage endormi et paisible d'Arwen. Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Maggie posa sa main sur sa jambe gauche qui était tout à fait normale. La fracture avait disparu, tout comme la blessure à son front. Elle se souvint brusquement des cavaliers et porta ses mains à son ventre. Là aussi, la plaie s'était refermée. Elle eut un soupire de soulagement et un léger rire la prit alors qu'elle soulevait le haut de son pyjama afin de contempler son ventre intact. Elle tâta l'endroit duquel elle venait de retirer une épée sanglante quelques minutes auparavant, puis retira ses mains.

Une longue cicatrice blanchâtre lui barrait le ventre.

***

- C'est par ici, indiqua un homme en ouvrant une haute porte de bois.

Lord Voldemort acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'engagea dans le long couloir qui apparaissait devant lui. Les murs et le plafond avaient été creusés dans la pierre et formaient une voûte qui venait accentuer la majesté du lieu. Le long des murs, de hauts chandeliers diffusaient une agréable lumière tamisée, à la fois douce et étincelante. L'homme esquissa un mouvement pour prendre la suite de Voldemort, mais celui-ci se retourna brusquement et lui intima l'ordre de le laisser seul. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis se résigna lorsqu'il croisa son regard froid et calculateur. Il ne le remercia pas et avança dans le dédale d'un pas rapide. Une douce brise soufflait, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune arrivée d'air, et faisait voleter la cape de Voldemort. Le couloir s'élargit et il déboucha dans une grande cour intérieure. Plusieurs autres couloirs menaient vers elle, ainsi que de nombreuses portes. Le long des murs, des statues avaient été taillées dans la roche et une gigantesque fontaine trônait au milieu de la cour, lançant des gerbes d'eau qui s'évaporaient dès qu'elles avaient touché le sol. Le plafond était infiniment haut et retenu par d'énormes piliers de marbre. Le sol, lui aussi recouvert de marbre, semblait aussi lisse et brillant que de la glace. Voldemort baissa les yeux et put apercevoir son visage terne s'y refléter. Des arbres avaient jailli de la roche et auraient donné à la cour une allure de parc si leurs feuilles, d'un noir d'encre, n'avaient pas été aussi rigides et dures que du diamant. La végétation était figée, à l'identique des statues.

De nombreuses personnes affluaient de tous les côtés, provoquant un brouhaha sourd qui, en dépit de la roche, ne se répercutait pas en échos.

Personne ne fit mine d'avoir remarqué le nouvel arrivant mais certains regards se tournèrent discrètement vers lui. Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres se plissèrent de mécontentement et il eut un reniflement agacé. Une jeune femme perça la foule et se dirigea vers lui à grands pas. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux et son teint sombre. La seule note de couleur était la ceinture à boucle dorée qui entourait sa taille fine. Ses chaussures à talons claquèrent bruyamment sur le sol dallé, mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas d'être plus discrète.

Elle s'arrêta face à Voldemort et le salua d'un léger signe de tête silencieux.

- Je m'appelle Ailaïa, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis une descendante des rois de la cité et je vais vous conduire à ma mère.

Voldemort abaissa les paupières en signe d'acquiescement et contempla la jeune fille. En dépit de sa peau terne et sombre, elle était d'une beauté éblouissante. Son visage avait des courbes parfaites et ses deux yeux noirs et pétillants venaient accentuer ses airs de princesse. Elle se retourna et partit d'un pas vif. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais descendaient jusqu'aux hanches et ondulaient au rythme de ses pas.

Voldemort la suivit jusqu'à une grande porte, probablement la plus haute et la plus décorée qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Elle passa ses doigts sous ses cheveux, les fit glisser le long de son cou et tira de sous sa robe une chaînette dorée à laquelle était rattachée une clé. Elle détacha le collier et inséra la clé dans une petite serrure située au milieu de la porte. Dans un déclic sonore, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit silencieusement. Ailaïa la poussa d'une seule main, ce qui paraissait incroyable étant donné le poids que la porte semblait faire.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussi sur un large couloir, possédant deux rangées de colonnes de part et d'autre. Au fond, plusieurs portes étaient alignées, identiques. Ailaïa se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles et introduisit la clé dans l'une des nombreuses serrures qui y avaient été posées. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, elle s'effaça pour laisser passer Voldemort qui entra sans même lui jeter un dernier regard. Au fond de la pièce, elle aussi bordée de colonnes, un trône majestueux lui faisait face. Une femme y était assise et l'observait d'un regard intense et pénétrant. Voldemort avança et il crut qu'il venait de parcourir des kilomètres lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Cette fois, il ne dit rien lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Ailaïa l'avait suivi.

La femme ressemblait étonnamment à sa fille. On aurait pu aisément croire que c'était la même personne avec quelques années de plus. Elle portait elle aussi une longue robe noire, mais de nombreux bijoux dorés entouraient son cou et ses poignets. Voldemort aperçut même une chaîne autour de sa cheville nue. L'un de ses bracelets, le plus gros, était serti de diamants qui reflétaient la lumière des chandeliers avec des reflets colorés. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été relevés sur sa nuque et entourés d'un fin diadème argenté. De pâles lueurs rougeâtres brillaient dans ses yeux d'un noir ténébreux. Lorsque Voldemort se présenta devant elle, elle tendit une main qu'il baisa sans un mot. L'unique bague qu'elle portait représentait deux lettres entrelacées, serties de pierres précieuses.

- Eanor, dit Voldemort en s'inclinant. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Nous avons longuement discuté à ton sujet, répondit-elle d'une voix aux sonorités douces et enivrantes. Le marché que l'on avait fait au départ avait été accepté, comme tu le sais, mais la proposition que tu nous as faite récemment nous a beaucoup surpris… oui, beaucoup.

- Je ne demande qu'une chose, dit-il d'une voix froide, mais respectueuse.

Les sourcils d'Eanor se froncèrent et elle se redressa brusquement.

- Te moquerais-tu de nous, Tom ? siffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants de colère. Que comptes-tu faire après ?

- La proposition que je vous ai faite est très claire, non ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Eanor retrouva son air calme et le jugea longuement, s'attardant sur la cape noire qui l'entourait et sur le renflement que sa baguette faisait dans l'une de ses poches intérieures.

- Crois-tu vraiment que tu peux changer aussi facilement les termes du contrat que nous avons passé ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Je vous offre mon aide, rappela Voldemort. Il est normal que je demande quelque chose en retour.

Un rictus tordit sa bouche et une lueur maléfique apparut dans ses yeux, mais Eanor ne la remarqua pas. Quand elle replongea son regard dans le sien, celle-ci s'était déjà évanouie.

- Nous t'avons accordé ce que tu désirais. Si cela ne te satisfait pas, il fallait y penser avant…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux. Si cette petite idiote continuait à se moquer de lui, il lui réglerait personnellement son compte. Il se retourna et posa son regard sur Ailaïa qui les observait d'un œil inquisiteur. Lorsque Voldemort la regarda, elle ne détourna pas les yeux, ce qui contribua à accentuer la colère du mage noir.

- Tout le monde me craint dans le monde sorcier, cracha-t-il en se retournant vers Eanor. Vous le savez parfaitement, toi et les êtres médiocres qui te servent de conseillers !

Cette fois-ci, Eanor se leva d'un bond et ses yeux noirs prirent une couleur rouge vif. Sa robe se mit à claquer violemment, en réponse à un vent qu'elle seule pouvait sentir, et ses longs cheveux se détachèrent et se mirent à onduler autour d'elle, lui donnant des airs d'Erinye. Ses traits se creusèrent et son agréable beauté se changea en un visage disgracieux, rempli de pouvoir, de colère et de haine. Une bourrasque souffla les flammes des bougies et Lord Voldemort ne vit plus que deux yeux rouges briller à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Sais-tu à qui tu parles ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix si basse que l'on aurait pu penser qu'elle s'adressait à un mourant.

Son timbre était aigu à vous glacer les sangs.

- Je parle à la reine d'un peuple que vient de passer le dernier millénaire de sa triste vie terré comme un rat, répondit-il impassiblement. Seul moi peux vous aider à retrouver un peu de votre amour propre.

- Imbécile ! hurla Eanor d'une voix suraiguë qui se fragmenta en échos graves. Pour qui te prends-tu ?

Un halo de lumière l'entoura et Lord Voldemort put enfin la voir. Ses traits étaient maintenant déformés par une colère innommable. Elle leva une main et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut projeté en arrière. Il retomba lourdement sur le dos, quelques mètres plus loin, et glissa sur le sol marbré. Il termina sa course contre l'un des hauts piliers. Ailaïa était restée immobile, observant silencieusement la scène avec un sourire satisfait qui disparut de ses lèvres fines quand Voldemort releva la tête dans leur direction.

Les bougies de la salle se rallumèrent, et lorsque Voldemort croisa les yeux d'Eanor, ceux-ci étaient redevenus noirs et ses cheveux étaient à nouveau relevés en une coiffure soignée. Elle avait retrouvé son air imperturbable et majestueux, ainsi que cette étrange beauté que l'on pouvait observer chez sa fille.

- Nous avons passé un contrat il y a quelques mois, nous le respecterons, dit-elle calmement. Et toi aussi… Tom.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva sans un mot, épousseta consciencieusement sa robe de sorcier puis releva la tête pour regarder Eanor. Il ne semblait pas en colère et à vrai dire, on ne pouvait lire aucune expression particulière sur son visage.

- Je me doutais que tu le prendrais comme ça, dit-il posément. Je vais donc te laisser réfléchir encore un peu… Le temps que cette proposition fasse son chemin dans ton esprit…

Il eut un mouvement de tête à la fois moqueur et provocant, puis il tourna les talons, laissant Eanor fulminante de rage.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ailaïa à l'adresse de sa mère.

- Rien… pour l'instant. Calmer les ardeurs et le désir de domination de Tom Jedusor n'est pas notre priorité.

- Ca le deviendra… rappela sa fille.

- Je réglerai ce petit détail le moment venu, dit-elle avec un sourire. Vas prévenir tes frères.

Ailaïa esquissa un mouvement mais se figea lorsqu'une voix masculine retentit derrière elles.

- Nous sommes là.

Ailaïa et Eanor se retournèrent et cette dernière sourit à Thobey et Krystos.

- Du nouveau ? demanda la reine.

- Pas en ce qui concerne celle que l'on cherche, mais nous avons une nouvelle âme, répondit Krystos.

- Très bien, acquiesça Eanor. Nous avons encore le temps, mais il va falloir intensifier les recherches.

Ailaïa et ses deux frères approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Laissez moi maintenant, les congédia Eanor d'un signe de la main. Et dîtes à Laekhon de venir.


End file.
